


Jaeger EcoRobotic

by Grenzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Banter, Character Death, Fantastic, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, POV First Person, Reality, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: Всё, чего хотелось Риваю, — это жить спокойной и размеренной жизнью. Его устраивали друзья, забирающая много сил работа и редкие отношения. Такая жизнь не была мечтой, но вполне его устраивала.Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не получил подарок, отказаться от которого не представлялось возможным. В первый раз заглянув в зелёные глаза робота, Ривай уже тогда осознал: спокойствию пришёл конец.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Части больше похожи на зарисовки бытовых ситуаций и притирок, чем полноценный рассказ.

      Казалось бы, наука сделала новый виток в развитии человечества. Люди научились перерабатывать воздух, воду, почву, выжимать из них всю грязь и отпускать на свободу. Сооружают космические судна, чтобы затем выслать отходы в космос, да подальше (что мы засираем уже космос, а не одну-единственную планету, это, конечно же, уже лишние подробности). Изобрели работающие на био-моторах автомобили, мотоциклы, корабли, самолёты и прочую лабуду. Стали меньше мусорить на улицах (ещё бы, штраф в пять тысяч пимов — единой на весь мир валютой — за одну брошенную бумажку отбивает всякое желание бунтарства). Стремиться к саморазвитию и миролюбию (я, когда услышал эту чушь на семинаре, едва не надорвал живот от смеха… ну ладно, надорвал бы, если бы действительно умел смеяться). Словом, идеальный мир, к которому стремились многие-многие столетия.  
  
      Но одно — оно вечно. Бабы.  
  
      Бабы. Остаются. Бабами. Пусть за окном метель, пурга, или идёт война, наводнение, или мы вообще на другой планете, где даже дышать нельзя, а они всё равно будут что-нибудь бубнить. Это аксиома.  
  
      Вот и сейчас. Вокруг мир, любовь, развитие, а что слушаю я? Верно, бабские причитания. Надоедливые, невыносимые, такие, что никакие таблетки от головной боли не подействуют. Спасёт только молоток или пистолет. Хотя что это я, у меня есть даже выбор. Уже что-то.  
  
      — Ты снова меня не слушаешь… — прежде слушал двадцать четыре часа в сутки. — Давно не дарил никакого малейшего подарка… — прежде осыпал ими с ног до головы. — И в твоей квартире до невозможности чисто!.. — прежде чистота квартиры слыла хорошей характеристикой хозяина. — А чего стоит твоя мания подстригать себя самому! Ты совсем перестал позволять что-либо делать у тебя дома, — проговорила рядом сидящая уже шёпотом и с явной обидой в голосе, складывая руки на груди и отворачиваясь к окну.  
  
      Разве я могу нагрубить девушке, сказав всю правду в лицо? Что слушать её — себе дороже, можно молниеносно зарядиться отрицательной энергией на неделю вперёд. Дорогие и красивые подарки выставлялись на прилавках интернет-магазинов за ещё более бешеные суммы. А к чистоте своей квартиры и подавно подпускать её нельзя — это как дать маленькому ребёнку в трясущиеся ручки несколько специальных средств и пару тряпок: жидкостью для мытья пола она помоет беднягу-кота, а средство для унитаза разбрызгает на всё зеркало. Тряпки благополучно отправляются в раковину к посуде. И ладно бы ещё были использованы по назначению — ладно. Но ими затыкается слив, чтоб воды не слишком много тратилось. Да, тут она была бы молодцом. Но, учитывая, что вода сейчас стоит гроши, лучше молча сделать вывод. А стрижка… Пф. Свежи ещё в моей памяти воспоминания, где линия волос волной, а срезано добрых пять сантиметров.  
  
      Итак, почему я всё это выслушиваю? Да всё просто. В данный момент я заперт в чужой неисправной машине, заблокировавшей все двери и окна. Ключи помочь не в состоянии. Казалось бы, развитие техники достигло пика, но иногда случаются такие неприятные казусы. Мозгодробительные, я бы сказал.  
  
      Но, слава всевышнему, перед отключкой от системы автомобиль послал в ближайшую мастерскую запрос о ремонте. И уже всего через каких-то полчаса дверцы были благополучно вскрыты, а я направлялся прямиком к двери подъезда своего дома. За спиной послышался хлопок двери — это она села в остановившееся такси — и возмущённый голос в спину: «Мы расстаёмся!», а следом машина тронулась в путь.  
  
      Мне оставалось только застыть на месте. Ведь… Мы расстались далёкие два месяца назад.  
  
      Со вздохом я поднялся по ступенькам и через пару минут уже выходил из лифта на пятьдесят пятом этаже. Перед дверью квартиры я обнаружил сюрприз: метр на метр деревянный ящик, а на нём — заскучавший курьер. Заметив мой пристальный взгляд, парнишка встрепенулся и тут же спрыгнул с ящика, утыкаясь в планшет и обращаясь ко мне:  
  
      — Это же вы Ривай Аккерман? — поднял голову и выжидательно уставился на меня. Кратко кивнув, я протянул ему тонкую посеребрённую карту — удостоверение личности. Приняв её и приложив магнитной полоской к боку планшета, он перенёс информацию с карты на свой гаджет, удостоверился в правильности заполненных данных, вернул карту и протянул мне планшет, где я быстро в обозначенном поле оставил отпечаток большого пальца — уникальную подпись каждого человека. — Давайте я помогу вам втащить это, — он положил руку на край посылки, — а то очень уж тяжелая. Сам не без помощи донёс.  
  
      — Свободен.  
  
      Почтальон пожал плечами, пожелал хорошего вечера и убрался восвояси.  
  
      Недоверчиво осмотрев ящик со всех сторон, я громко постучал по нему, но так и не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, ключом открыл дверь и стал проталкивать ящик внутрь, что оказалось делом непростым, но вполне решаемым.  
  
      Любопытство, конечно, подогревало тут же искать, с какой стороны открывать деревянную коробку, но, наглухо закрыв его за семью замками, я отправился в душ.  
  
      Уже через полчаса я снова встал перед ящиком в одних штанах и подумывал, как же всё-таки открыть. В итоге, с трудом отыскав в инструментах гвоздодёр, я решил идти напролом. Подняв легко поддавшуюся инструменту крышку, я тут же отставил её в сторону и уставился на огромное количество скомканной соломы, поверх которой лежал сложенный лист.  


_Я знаю, как ты недолюбливаешь наши технологии, но не отблагодарить тебя за всё не могу._  
_Он существенно облегчит тебе жизнь._  
_Возможно._  
_Кто знает._  
_Удачи._  
_П.с. Не пытайся от него отказаться. Он уже записан на твою квартиру._

      — Чёртов старикан, — перед глазами так и выплыла улыбающаяся морщинистая морда с абсолютно гладкой лысиной, — ты снова подсунул мне свою игрушку? И что значит «записан на меня»? Неужели ты о…  
  
      Ужаснувшись от мысли, я быстрыми движениями стал рыться в соломе, аккуратно скидывая её на порог. Не прошло и пары минут, как руками наткнулся на холодную гладь стекла и застыл на месте, готовый прямо сейчас забыть, что спас Пиксиса от пуль, не один и не два раза, и самому пустить в него пару штучек.  
  
      Это всё-таки именно то, о чём я подумал. Ну мать твою, Пиксис, я тебе этого не забуду.  
  
      Передо мной стоял стеклянный ящик, позволяя разглядеть согнутую фигуру внутри. От дерева и соломы я решил не избавляться, аккуратно сложив всё в кладовку, которая размером с нормальную такую комнату.  
  
      Но всё же… Робот? Пиксис? Я ведь даже отказался переводить всю технику на сетевое пользование.  
  
      Прикрепив к уху и глазу старую добрую пластину телефона, я вызвал Дота Пиксиса.  
  
      — Итак, — послышался довольный хриплый голос из наушника после нескольких гудков, — в данный момент я не могу ответить и, уверяю, смогу нескоро. Так что вы можете оставить мне своё сообщение, а если вы Ривай, то смело читай почту, мальчик мой, всё в письме.  
  
      Чертыхнувшись, я быстро подошёл к рабочему столу в главной комнате, проклиная Дота ещё и за «мальчика», легко прикоснулся к чуть выпуклой тонкой серебристой пластинке на поверхности. Передо мной возникло несколько экранов, от яркости которых с непривычки зажмурился, и несколькими движениями чуть приглушил свет. Быстро открыл всемирную сеть и тут же вошёл в почту, глазами находя письмо и мягким касанием открывая его.  
  
      Комнату огласил мученический выдох.  
  
      Это была инструкция по эксплуатации и рекомендации по содержанию. Новейший, чуть ли не эксклюзивный и уже фаворит Jaeger компании EcoRobotic. По популярности и отзывам сумел обойти Arlert у ClyfarRob за считаные дни. Что уж и говорить про Leonhart у… какой-то русской трудно читаемой компании. Немцы обошли англичан, а русских оставили вообще в самой заднице. И теперь новейшая модель, стоящая хренову тучу пимов, покоилась в стеклянном гробу в моей комнате, ожидая включения питания.  
  
      В ближайшем магазине EcoRobotic я могу выбрать три бесплатных комплекта одежды, и за мной даже оставили право выбрать подарок к покупке робота. Под подарком же они подразумевают музыкальную систему, стоящую, как пара моих конечностей, умную, включающую в себя множество полезных прибамбасов, плиту и… бесшумный, экономичный пылесос с несколькими видами уборки и огромным количеством всевозможных насадок, чтобы пролезть абсолютно во все щели. Хитрый старый лис знает, как подсластить пилюлю.  
  
      Хм, ещё они оставляют мне право бесплатно сделать некоторый апгрейд внешности: проколоть ему уши/губы/брови/и так далее, нанести «татуировки», ну, а любое другое извращение уже за мой счёт.  
  
      Н-да.  
  
      Посмотрев некоторое время на заходящее вдали солнце, благо мой этаж позволял это сделать, я решил не откладывать некоторые вещи на потом и хотя бы обзавестись одеждой роботу. Пусть гениталии у них отсутствовали, наблюдать за живой копией голого парня не хотелось совсем. А у меня был точно «парень». И имя его — Eren.  
  
      Индустрия робототехники росла и процветала. Создав небольшого робота, учёные, набегавшись от восторга, не покладая рук создавали всё новых и новых, приближая их к человеку. И вот, спустя столетия от людей их можно отличить лишь по отсутствию гениталий и молочных желез. Даже сумели впихнуть в механические коробки характер человека и его эмоции. Прототипом, конечно же, является сам человек, правда, часто робота всё же несколько изменяют в свою угоду.  
  
      Зачем роботу эмоции и тем более характер? Ответа нет. Более того, такие вопросы предпочитают и не задавать. В часто пустых головах богатеев они в принципе не возникают, а обычному смерду, способному купить себе лишь б/у-шный вариант с видимыми соединениями тела и практически полным отсутствием эмоций, и вовсе не до того: такие покупают действительно из необходимости.  
  
      Ну и где это видано, чтобы робот выглядел более стильным и, это уже совсем, сексуальнее тебя, м?  
  
      Я не могу причислить себя к беднякам, что не в состоянии нормальную одежду себе позволить, и не следящим за своей фигурой жиртресам. Пимов хватает, просто я бы никогда не рискнул напялить на себя настолько облегающие кожаные штаны с прорезями на коленях или по-дизайнерски порванную майку, что низкими вырезами открывала вид на подкачанные косые мышцы. Жуть как не люблю повышенное внимание. Хотя рядом с таким роботом все будут думать, что робот — я, отсутствием внимания я обеспечен.  
  
      Нормальной одежды в бесплатном ассортименте не было, а платить за шмотьё безмозглой железке — увольте. Выбрав на уменьшенной 3D-копии Eren'а наиболее приемлемую одежду, отправил её на кассу и ринулся в отдел техники за не слишком новеньким, но уже пару месяцев, как покорившим меня, пылесосом. Мой как раз на последнем издыхании.  
  
      Домой я завалился лишь спустя час: пока оформили заказ, всё подтвердили, доставили и занесли. Сил было только на то, чтобы сдвинуть стеклянный гроб и пакеты с тряпками в угол комнаты да распаковать пылесос и оттащить в небезызвестную кладовку.  
  
      Время показывало лишь начало десятого вечера, но из-за усталости сильно клонило в сон. В ускоренном темпе в который раз за день принял душ и отправился в постель, оставляя рассуждения о чёртовой машине и разбор с её умениями и характеристиками на грядущий день.


	2. Chapter 2

      Умеет водить автомобиль, мотоцикл, готовить еду, заваривать чай/кофе, совершать покупки, оплачивать счета, убирать помещения. Может выступать в качестве психолога, внимателен к эмоциям людей. Можно включить опцию защиты хозяина. Настроить на приём особо важных новостей. И… что? Удовлетворить сексуальные потребности хозяина руками?  
  
      Я в немом вопросе перевёл взгляд на белый потолок, поражаясь разработчикам. Впрочем, ни разу не сомневаюсь, что последняя способность охотно используется определённым количеством людей.  
  
      Утро встретило меня головной болью от продолжительного сна. И в самом деле, семь часов я не спал уже очень давно, так что организму прощается.  
  
      Спокойно умывшись и выпив чашку кофе, я вновь вернулся в главную комнату, где незамедлительно сел в кресло перед рабочим столом, кидая частые взгляды на стеклянный ящик и робота, содержащегося там в неопределимой на вид жидкости.  
  
      Испытывая некоторые сомнения на его счёт, я перерыл весь интернет в поисках минусов работы и нашёл только восторженные редкие отзывы. Оказалось, модель действительно исключительная. Eren создали всего с десяток экземпляров на весь мир, выпустили буквально неделю назад, а бронь на него шла аж за полтора года. Изначально ли старик планировал всучить этот «подарок» мне или воля случая?  
  
      Почитав ещё немного восхвалений, я, скрипя зубами, перешёл на его характеристики, вчера которые рассматривать совсем не хотелось. Да что там, сейчас имею не больше восторга и желания, но делать с этим что-то надо.  
  
      Ежедневно робот отсылает отчет о состоянии своей системы в главный офис. Даже в неактивном режиме. Пусть я далёк от современных технологий и не признаю нужды всего человечества в роботах, не знать некоторых вещей просто невозможно даже такому невежде. Организация следит за тем, чтобы роботом пользовались и не нарушали никаких правил. Если я решу забросить его в пыльный ящик, организация прознает об этом, ввиду отсутствия активного режима. Приезжать ко мне никто не будет, нет. А вот прислать штраф — очень даже охотно. Видите ли, детали за рекордно короткий срок могут покрыться тонким налётом ржавчины из-за бездействия машины. Чтобы этого не случилось, внутри жестянки циркулирует специальное масло. Но циркулирует при том условии, если робот перешёл в активное состояние.  
  
      Вся соль в том, что в течение года на робота действует бесплатная диагностика и починка. Когда вся тема с навороченными моделями и более лёгким и пластичным, чем был раньше, металлом только начиналась, люди, дабы экономить «жизнь» своего подопечного, отключали от питания, когда тот не требовался. Разработчики очень долго ломали головы над тем, почему множество людей приходят с одними и теми же проблемами — роботы неприятно скрипят и заедают. Ржавчина — оно понятно, но откуда она берётся? А каждая починка требовала немалых денег. Вследствие множественных экспериментов учёные наконец нашли проблему, и теперь в инструкции по эксплуатации первым делом написано:

  
 _«!!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Компания не несёт ответственности за преждевременное появление налёта ржавчины на деталях модели. Используйте робота, обновляйте в специальных салонах масло. Восстановление повреждённого из-за неактивного использования металла будет проводиться за ваш счёт!»_  
  
      Но разработчики всё-таки не звери. Прежде чем неприятная история случится, пройдёт не меньше недели. Дабы человек не продал свои органы, чтобы оплатить починку робота, они пришлют первый штраф на третий день. Плата будет составлять восемь тысяч пимов — ничто, по сравнению с заменой деталей. Следующий будет через день, затем — на следующий. А потом — выплата всех штрафов и замена деталей. То есть хочешь — не хочешь, а продашь все возможные и невозможные органы, дабы покрыть расходы.  
  
      Поэтому продукцию таких компаний, как EcoRobotic, ClyfarRob, той же русской компании и ещё одной австрийской, пользующейся спросом среди путешественников, позволяют себе богатеи и ещё один специфический тип людей. Но об этом в другой раз.  
  
      Остальных компаний — мелких сошек, по сравнению с ведущими, — это не касается. Там используется старый сплав, более крепкий, но и менее поддающийся косметическому воздействию. Например, у таких моделей более грубые черты лица, да и вообще всё тело выглядит угловатым.  
  
      По всему по этому задерживаться долго с этим EcoRobotic себе дороже. В буквальном смысле.  
  
      Я позволил себе послоняться вокруг ящика ещё полдня, оттягивая активацию и взвешивая все «за» и «против», хотя и прекрасно понимая, что выбора-то особо нет. Выкинуть, отказаться или продать его я не имею права. За такой поступок меня могут посадить на год в тюрьму — вот такая щепетильная тема. И это прописано в законе, к сожалению.  
  
      Открыв инструкцию по активации на небольшом планшете, я всё-таки подошёл к ящику и с глубоким вздохом разочарования принялся искать кнопку включения системы в стекле, что по схеме расположена справа в самом низу. Стоило мне легко коснуться пальцами едва заметной выпуклости, как передняя стенка осветилась мягким голубоватым свечением, показывая, что система готова выполнять команды.  
  
      «Выберите модель» — помимо «Eren» высветилось ещё несколько имён: «Historia», «Reiner», «Bertolt». Видно, состоящие в той же программе Jaeger, но более распространённые, как я понял из отзывов.  
  
      «Введите код активации» — с этим всё понятно.  
  
      «Выберите набор характеристик». А вот здесь уже интересней. «Базовый» — обычное использование, включающее в себя стандартные умения помощника. «Продвинутый» — здесь я могу на выбор добавить столько умений, сколько захочется, из предложенного списка. И «профессиональный» — для меня недоступный. Как понял из инструкции, он используется определёнными фирмами. И разбери, что это означает.  
  
      Дополнив несколькими умениями «Продвинутый набор», нажал на стрелочку «вперёд», и крышка куба стала бесшумно подниматься, а провод, выходящий из задней стенки и присоединённый к затылку робота, втянулся в небольшой разъём в стекле. Пока робот аккуратно разгибался и вставал из жидкости, из небольших динамиков, расположенных по обе стороны в том же стекле, стал доноситься живой женский голос:  
  
      — Компания EcoRobotic благодарит вас за покупку и желает долгого пользования! Чтобы изменить набор характеристик, верните модель в резервуар и нажмите на кнопку включения питания. Следуйте указаниям. Чтобы включить модель, нажмите на кнопку, расположенную у основания шеи. Помните, аварийное выключение несёт за собой серьёзные проблемы. Если вас что-то беспокоит, обратитесь в службу поддержки. Желаем удачи! — Свет в стекле померк. Робот стоял ровно, склонив голову.  
  
      Итак. Начнём.  
  
      Прощупав реалистичные позвонки робота, пальцами случайно угодил в небольшую ямку, тем самым вызвав секундную дрожь машины, и через мгновение опущенная голова поднялась, а на мою квартиру взглянули два изумрудных глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

      — Ривай! — меня окликнул высокий женский голос.  
  
      — Что, Ханджи?  
  
      Настроение ни к чёрту. Нервы ни к чёрту. Всё ни к чёрту.  
  
      — Эрвин проболтался, что у тебя появилась последняя модель EcoRobotic. — Она встала передо мной, загораживая путь домой. С удовольствием бы туда не ринулся, но задерживаться на работе хочется ещё меньше.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — А покажи, пожалуйста! Я слышала, она сразила всех наповал. Пожалуйста! — Ханджи выглядела возбуждённо: с горящими, словно при лихорадке, глазами, румянцем на щеках и со сложенными в мольбе ладошками у губ.  
  
      — Не сегодня. До завтра. — Не обращая внимания на умоляющий взгляд напротив, спокойно обошёл Ханджи и неспешным шагом направился на стоянку. Хоть машину починили, уже радует.  
  
      До дома добрался достаточно быстро. Квартира меня встретила шумной перестрелкой и воинственными кличами. Не припоминая, чтобы оставлял включённым телевизор, сразу направился в гостиную, изо всех сил игнорируя урчащий живот.  
  
      Эрен, новоявленный робот, более чем скромно расположился на диване, колени вместе, руки сложены перед собой, и преспокойно смотрел в телевизор. На большом экране мелькали сцены из недавно вышедшего боевика, просмотр которого я оставил на потом.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — Да, вопрос несколько глуповатый, но этим я собирался обозначить своё присутствие и тоном показать, что происходящее мне отнюдь не по вкусу.  
  
      — Смотрю фильм, — ответ был под стать вопросу, столь же очевидный, сказанный абсолютно спокойным тоном.  
  
      Прошло всего несколько дней с момента его активации. Всё проходило тихо, гладко. Высушенный полотенцем Эрен, напялив купленную мной одежду, не сказал ни слова против и выполнял всякую мою прихоть. Сделать чай, приготовить рыбу, помыть посуду. По мелочи. Всё бы ничего, но я прямо чувствовал, что не только я здесь присматриваюсь к роботу, но и он присматривается ко мне.  
  
      — Я не разрешал.  
  
      — Мне стало скучно. — Робот, не отрывая глаз от экрана, сложил руки на груди и откинулся на диван.  
  
      Роботу стало скучно. Что ж. Ладно.  
  
      И в голосе его я услышал капельку капризности. Очень надеюсь, что мне лишь показалось. Я слышал, что эта модель отличается удивительной послушностью и вниманием к людям.  
  
      — Выключай и пошли в магазин. — Не ожидая его, я отправился обратно в прихожую обуваться. Единственное, что я услышал перед этим — печальный вздох.  
  
      Что-то мне не нравится вся эта затея. Пиксис, кстати, собака, трубку так и не берёт.  
  
      Уже в гипермаркете, расположенном совсем недалеко, проходя мимо стеллажей и выгружая в тележку, доверенную роботу, нужные продукты, я украдкой присматривался к нему. Что-то не даёт покоя. А что — понять не могу.  
  
      Ведёт себя спокойно, вполне под стать человеку. Улыбается маленьким детям, извиняется, если задел кого-то. Но моё чутьё буквально шипело, что всё не так просто, что здесь есть двойное дно. Впрочем, я понимал, что это вполне могла играть моя паранойя касательно робототехники. Я не боялся восстания машин, нет. Просто недолюбливал их. Смотришь, кажется, что человек перед тобой: разговаривает, улыбается, дышит даже, а в действительности в него загружена не способная к развитию личность, с заданными эмоциями, характером и прямым подключением к сети, а дыхание — всего лишь вентиляция работающих механизмов.  
  
      Глаза робота с некоторым интересом разглядывали магазин, прилавки, людей, товары. Он что-то щупал, что-то нюхал. Задав вопрос о памяти его прототипа, я услышал, что её благоразумно стирают, дабы машина действительно не была какой-то личностью, потому видеть всё вокруг, начиная мной, заканчивая порошком для стирки, в новинку.  
  
      Так, закупившись, я скинул самые большие и тяжёлые пакеты роботу — чего силище даром пропадать? — и двинулся домой. Но стоило переступить порог, как робот прямо рядом с дверью опустил пакеты и в обуви прошёл в гостиную, оставляя за собой грязные, из-за недавнего дождя, следы ботинок. Через две секунды квартиру снова заполнила пальба. Медленно закипая, разулся, поставил пакеты на пол и, минуя грязные разводы, вошёл в гостиную. Робот сидел, как и прежде, со сведёнными коленями, сложенными на груди руками, откинувшись на спинку. Словно и не уходил. Подойдя к самому телевизору, я быстрым движением нащупал кнопку включения и выключения питания и тут же нажал на неё. Вопреки ожиданиям, взгляд на меня робот не перевёл, а просто продолжал пялиться в одну точку на погасшем экране.  
  
      — Эрен. — Он посмотрел на меня. — Ужин.  
  
      — Я не голоден, спасибо. — Он снова перевёл взгляд на экран.  
  
      Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, я запрокинул голову к потолку. Может быть, это всего-навсего какой-то сбой? Надо будет завтра после работы отвезти его на диагностику.  
  
      — Приготовь мне ужин, — говорил я спокойно. Без угроз. Но меня проигнорировали. — Эрен. — Он снова посмотрел на меня.  
  
      — Волшебное слово.  
  
      Что, твою мать?  
  
      Очередной вдох-выдох. Всё хорошо. Завтра всё исправят.  
  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Робот без промедления встал и направился прямиком на кухню, проходя мимо оставленных на пороге пакетов.  
  
      — Пакеты, Эрен. — Подождав секунд десять и ничего не добившись, я добавил: — Пожалуйста. — В этот раз он отреагировал буквально через секунду, вышел из комнаты и забрал все пакеты, относя их к холодильнику.  
  
      — А теперь, будь добр, сними обувь, поставь её аккуратно в стеллаж и вытри за собой грязные следы.  
  
      Оставшийся вечер обошелся малой кровью: во время приготовления ужина сначала было: «Я не хочу резать перец, режьте сами, сэр. Я буду чистить картошку», потом: «Я не буду жарить на этой сковороде… Так купите ещё одну, сэр… Я видел, он круглосуточный… Пойти в зад? А как это?». Словом, тишь да гладь. После ужина я отправил его смотреть фильмы, лишь бы не раздражал ещё сильнее, только попросив сделать звук тише, а сам расположился в кресле кабинета перед компьютером. Когда, дыша пламенем, я примчался в гостиную из-за невозможно громкого звука, робот посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся и сказал: «Случайно», медленно убавляя звук.  
  
      Наплевав на всё, около одиннадцати ночи я лёг спать, попросив перед этим Эрена разбудить меня в пять утра завтрашнего дня и лишь после шарахнутого «пожалуйста» получив в ответ: «Понял, сэр».  
  
      В этот день я впервые опоздал на работу.


	4. Chapter 4

      Как это часто бывает, день не задался с самого утра. Когда продрал глаза, на часах было время моего обычного выхода на работу. А прямо перед кроватью сидел этот паршивец и смотрел, как до меня медленно доходит: я впервые в своей жизни проспал и опаздывал.  
  
      Думаю, он ожидал, что я галопом начну скакать по квартире, разыскивая шмотки, добрую половину которых он куда-то умыкнул, пока я пребывал в царстве сновидений. Во всяком случае, его постная мина говорила сама за себя, когда я как ни в чём не бывало потянулся на постели, заварил кофе, предупредил Эрвина, что задержусь, и одевался в то, что всё ещё продолжало висеть в шкафу.  
  
      Был ли я в бешенстве? О, ещё в каком. Первым делом мне захотелось придушить этого невозможного робота. Достаточно быстро я понял, что дело обречено на провал. А благодаря его внимательному и выжидательному взгляду до меня дошло, что надо идти другим путём. Таким образом, я не выказал недовольства, ни разу не проматерился и даже не влепил подзатыльника. Хотя тут достаточно спорный вопрос, кто из нас пострадал бы больше. А остановившись на мысли, что всё-таки в жестяной черепушке произошёл какой-то сбой, и вовсе наглухо заколотил эмоции.  
  
      — Сегодня в шесть часов вечера, — обратился я к нему перед выходом, смотря снизу вверх, когда он подошёл закрыть за мной дверь, — я буду ждать тебя у своего управления. Верхняя улица, сороковой дом. Если меня ещё не будет, зайдёшь внутрь здания и подойдёшь к стойке регистратуры. Сообщишь, что ждёшь меня, Ривая Аккермана. Мне передадут. — Я развернулся и уже открыл дверь, когда решил добавить: — И Эрен, будь добр, без выкрутасов. И не забудь вернуть все вещи на места.  
  
      Получив в ответ вроде как честный кивок, я поспешил покинуть квартиру. Ещё объясняться Эрвину, а потом, уверен, ловить на себе насмешливый взгляд оставшийся день, как минимум.  
  
      На работе сосредоточиться было очень сложно. Всё валилось из рук, все бесили. И ухмыляющийся Эрвин, и маячащая тут и там Ханджи с просьбами показать робота, и даже вечно заглядывающая в рот Петра. Так что конца рабочего дня я дожидался так, словно смертельно болен и вот-вот должны принести ставящее на ноги лекарство. Но буквально за час до заветного времени мне на стол упала внушительная папка очередного запутанного дела.  
  
      Спину Эрвина я прожигал злющим взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся за дверью своего кабинета.  
  
      Незаметно для себя всё же успокоился и углубился в огромное количество свидетельств, показаний, выписок, упорядочивая документы по дате и зацепкам. Так что слова подошедшей Петры пролетели мимо ушей, но зато я обратил внимание на шумно упавший стул сидевшей за столом напротив Ханджи и проводил быстро удаляющуюся фигуру взглядом. Когда по моей просьбе Петра повторила ещё раз, что меня дожидается мой личный робот Эрен, как он сам себя и представил Брженске, нашей секретарше, дверцы лифта уже закрыли обзор на довольную рожу коллеги. Не медля ни секунды, я, под стать Ханджи, с грохотом опрокинул свой стул и, едва схватив куртку с ключами от машины, на пределе своих возможностей помчался к аварийной лестнице, которой, на моё счастье, в обычное время пользовались только уборщицы. Пробегая пролёт за пролётом, я молился всем известным и неизвестным богам, лишь бы опередить Ханджи.  
  
      Выбежав на первом этаже рядом с лифтом, я краем глаза зацепил фигуру коллеги, которая точно так же заметила и меня. На секунду замерев и посмотрев друг на друга, мы оба ринулись к стойке, то обгоняя друг друга, то делая подсечки и толкаясь.  
  
      Никогда бы в своей жизни не опустился до такого ребячества на виду у управления и высокопоставленных чинов, что обитали на другой половине здания. Но сейчас было плевать. Сейчас главной целью было утащить Эрена от безумной Ханджи, да побыстрее.  
  
      Сделав очередную подсечку, с гадким ликованием услышал короткий писк, обозначавший, что в этот раз я попал в цель. Не сдавая, подбежал к роботу и в том же темпе потащил за собой на выход, крикнув матерившейся отставшей Ханджи через плечо: «Я же сказал, в другой раз!»  
  
      Приказав роботу держать язык за зубами, вырулил со стоянки, попутно задумываясь о том, а есть ли у роботов языки. Прежде внимания я не обращал. Так, в полной тишине, мы и приехали в обслуживающий центр EcoRobotic, где нас провели в одну из многочисленных светлых комнат.  
  
      — Как хорошо, что вы решили показать его, — подал голос мастер, после пятиминутного клацанья в планшете, который через провод был подсоединён к разъёму в затылке робота. — И действительно сбой. Честно признаться, очень странно. Очень, — что-то он бубнил себе под нос, что-то произносил громче, иногда посматривая на меня через толстые линзы очков, в которых его глаза казались до нелепости большими. — Обычно с новыми моделями такого не происходит. Ну да ладно, что там рассуждать. Всё, я снял блок, который мешал роботу вести себя по запрограммированному коду. — Он отключил планшет и вытянул провод, нажал на кнопку, приводя робота в рабочее состояние. Через секунду я встретился с зелёными, кажется, даже радостными глазами. — Такое поведение, как вы описали, как раз и сигнализирует о проблеме подобного характера. Если такое снова повторится, приходите незамедлительно.  
  
      — Простите, о каком блоке вы говорили?  
  
      — Видите ли, — он снял очки и, достав цветную тряпочку, принялся натирать линзы, — видимо, сбой произошёл при соединении сознания прототипа и набора характеристик. Я так подумал, по всей вероятности, вы включили опцию, которая блокировала то, что заложено в его коде, или наоборот, — как само собой разумеющееся объяснил мастер, довольно надел очки и спрятал планшет в бездонном внутреннем кармане серого, местами заляпанного и измазанного халата.  
  
      — И что же мне ожидать от робота теперь? — Вся эта тема мне ох как сильно не нравилась.  
  
      — Да ничего особенного. Я лишь разрешил всем, заложенным на данный момент, характеристикам существовать в мире и согласии, не более. — Он рукой подтолкнул робота встать с низкой табуретки и теперь вёл нас к выходу из помещения, в котором, несмотря на грязный рабочий халат, было достаточно опрятно. Даже многочисленные инструменты лежали в металлических резервуарах один к одному, чистые и сверкающие. — Кстати, если захотите что-то изменить в наборе, лучше приезжайте сюда. Здесь будет проще проследить за конфликтностью опций. Всего доброго, — указав рукой направление к выходу, он попрощался и заспешил в противоположную сторону.  
  
      Робот был по-прежнему тих и спокоен. Вся надежда на то, что теперь мои мучения с ним закончились. Но честно… Шестое чувство мне подсказывало, что, отменив блок, мастер снёс ему все возможные тормоза.  
  
      На мой взгляд, нет лучше средства для возвращения своей нервной системы в прежнее русло, чем чай. Белый, зелёный, жёлтый, красный, улун, пуэр. Среди всего многообразия особенно мне нравится связанный. Будь я каким-нибудь поэтом или философом, я бы определил его так: «Это танец, это музыка, это чудо, это жизнь! Это завораживающее зрелище, наблюдения, которые приводят к пониманию разницы между чаепитием и чайной церемонией». Но поэт из меня, как из Эрена человек. Поэтому я скажу проще. Это искусство и созерцание. Собранные вручную сухие и плотные небольшие бутоны трав и цветов, в кипятке они распускаются — каждый раз в совершенно разной причудливой форме. Мало того что сам по себе чай имеет очень приятный аромат с часто сладковатыми нотами и вкус его просто божественен. Когда я слежу за медленно распускающимся цветком, время словно останавливается. Секундная стрелка замирает на месте, позволяя насладиться этим, несомненно, прекрасным моментом.  
  
      И нет, даже пристально следящий за мной робот не мешает мне отодвинуть всё на задний план и сидеть за кухонным столом, чуть ли не вплотную приблизив лицо к прозрачному пузатому чайнику, опираясь подбородком о сложенные на столешнице ладони.  
  
      Вечер выдался странным. Робот без каких-либо пререканий или бзиков разулся и остался стоять в прихожей. На мой вопрос, чего он ждёт, ответил, что его главной целью является помощь мне в чём-либо (а я-то не знал), поэтому он ожидает моих приказов. Едва удержался, чтобы язвительно не спросить: «Что, даже без „пожалуйста“?» Но ладно, прошлое позади, живём настоящим. Да и в целом день заканчивался, на удивление, спокойно. Пока я раздумывал над тем, какой бы чай заварить, по моей просьбе он рассказывал о самых главных на сегодняшний день новостях, которые, к своему некоторому стыду, я давно уже не читал и не слушал: своего дерьма хватает. Понапрягал пристальным вниманием, но на этом всё. Последние полтора часа перед моим сном вместе посмотрели очередной блокбастер и разошлись — я в постель, он на подзарядку.  
  
      Будильник решил устанавливать, как и раньше, дабы таких эксцессов больше не происходило. Правда, это всё же не уберегло меня от спешки перед работой.  
  
      На этот раз ему стало скучно посреди ночи, и самое лучшее развлечение для себя он увидел в уборке кладовки, в которой в последнее время хранится очень много хлама — руки не доходят из-за усталости всё разобрать. И естественно, сделать всё бесшумно было выше его сил.  
  
      Утром, накидывая куртку на плечи, всучил ему термокружку с недопитым чаем. Свою любимую термокружку. С этого дня я её больше не видел.


	5. Chapter 5

      — Что будешь пить? — Эрвин, стоя за барной стойкой своего дома и открыв шкафчик с обширным выбором алкоголя, обернулся ко мне всем корпусом в ожидании ответа.   
  
      — Давай чай, — устало вздохнул я и, поставив локоть на столешницу стойки, подпёр голову рукой и закрыл глаза.   
  
      Казалось бы, в субботний вечер я должен быть полон сил и пребывать в восхитительном настроении. Выходной же. Но все силы беспощадным образом вытягивались из меня струна за струной, пока я не сказал: «Хватит». Только тогда Эрен остановился.   
  
      — Чай? — насмешливо фыркнул старый приятель и отвернулся поставить на плиту чайник. — Стареешь, Ривай.   
  
      — Ой, отвали. Сам потаскайся с ним, — я кивнул в сторону сидящего рядом, сияющего не хуже солнца Эрена, — весь день по зоопарку. Я посмотрю на тебя. А потом ещё отвези это чудовище и себя любимого в гости и затем домой.   
  
      Да. Да. И ещё раз да. Я сводил его в зоопарк. Самый, мать его, огромный в стране. В котором были и обезьянки-хуянки, и жучки-паучки-хуечки, и крокодильчики-хуильчики, и птички задрипанные, общипанные. Примерно так и строились все наши диалоги. «О! О! Смотри! Это же жирафик!» — тыкал он на абсолютно любое животное и говорил его название. «Хуяфик», — от определённого корня, который, думаю, пояснять надобности нет, я строил все свои ответы.   
  
      А как этот гадёныш красиво меня заставил его свозить!   
  
      — Ривай, сэр, я тут нашёл... кое-что, — подкрался он со спины, пока я утром протирал пыль с полок.   
  
      — Что на этот раз? — ровно спросил, припоминая, как он нашёл однажды презервативы. Чёрт, это было слишком упоительно. Видимо, не добралось его загребущее любопытство до темы секса и не успел он ещё оценить множество видео с данной тематикой в интернете. Но зато после объяснения, для чего эти «резинки» и что такое «секс», с радостью истинного ребёнка унёсся в комнату смотреть, что же за чудо получается после «соединения тел». Не сдерживая издевательскую ухмылку, я пошёл за ним и встал на входе в гостиную, подпирая плечом косяк двери. Я был уверен, что одними словами его любознательность не удовлетворится и он полезет смотреть видео. Наблюдать за роботом, впервые встретившимся с порно, не слишком интересно, я думаю, поэтому направил его мысли немного в иное русло. А именно: рождение ребёнка. Тут-то и был тот самый упоительный момент. Не прошло и пяти минут, как дурацкая улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, пока он смотрел прямо перед собой, а глаза расширились от... такой ядерной смеси шока, ужаса и отвращения, что я просто не удержался и совсем не по-царски заржал в голос.   
  
      Да-а, дулся он на меня долго за «подорванную психику», но не всё же ему одному издеваться, верно?   
  
      Забывшись, я даже ухмыльнулся, вспоминая забавно вытянувшееся лицо, и едва вспомнил, с чем он подошёл, когда снова подал голос:   
  
      — Фотографию.   
  
      Продолжая вытирать пыль, я нахмурился и задумался в попытке понять, о каком фото идёт речь. В единственном фотоальбоме нет никаких шокирующих снимков. Закончив с протиранием полок, я слез со стула и повернулся к невероятно серьёзному роботу. Протягивая мне белоснежную карточку, он пробурчал обиженно-уверенным тоном:   
  
      — За моё молчание хочу поход в зоопарк, — и внимательно уставился на меня.   
  
      Я обречённо вздохнул, стоило только перевернуть карточку.   
  
      Даже не могу представить, из каких недр он достал эту фотографию. На снимке запечатлены былые времена, наполненные адреналином, азартом, опасностью и мыслями: «Весь мир у наших ног». Времена, когда хмурился я не двадцать четыре на семь. Когда я действительно чувствовал себя счастливым, несмотря ни на что. И когда были живы Изабель с Фарланом. Помню, в тот день между нами завязался будоражащий кровь спор, уж и не скажу, на какую именно тему. Как истинные джентльмены, мы с Чёрчем не отступали от своих убеждений. Н-да, собственно, за это и поплатились. Выиграв спор, Изабель загадала очень... неординарное желание. Поэтому на снимке были засняты мы с Фарланом. Он, так как чуточку крупнее, был одет в чёрный выглаженный костюм, ослепительно белую рубашку с повязанным галстуком, ну а я... в белоснежное пышное платье с огромным количеством бисера и бусин, бесчисленными слоями юбки и, чёрт возьми, корсетом. Нам было дано задание изобразить влюблённых молодожёнов, и всеми позами руководила сама виновница. Так что высокий Чёрч склонился надо мной, одной рукой прижимал к себе за талию, другой — найденную под слоями ткани согнутую ногу в чулке, господи. Я же обнимал его за шею и для удобства чуть прогибался в пояснице, чтобы хоть на пару секунд застыть в выбранной Магнолией позе. Про выражение наших с ним лиц лучше не знать, настолько мы тогда скривились. Сама Изабель не сумела остаться вне кадра и, хохочущая, выглядывала из-за нас с жестом мира.   
  
      Губы тронула лёгкая улыбка ностальгии, пока по груди разливалось щемящее тепло, и мне даже не хотелось ругать пронырливого Эрена, что тот опять лазает в моих личных вещах. Пожалуй, в этом случае я был ему благодарен. Поэтому спокойно согласился на зоопарк, даже не представляя, каким адом выльется этот поход для меня.   
  
      — Там было столько людей, Эрвин, — продолжил я спустя пару минут тишины, нарушаемой лишь закипанием воды. — И столько  _детей_ , Эрвин, — добавил я многострадальней.  
  
      — Полагаю, всё это дело выбесило тебя в первую же минуту, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил он, судя по звукам, разливая кипяток по чашкам, пока я давал отдохнуть глазам. — Только не понимаю, почему нельзя было Эрена за руль посадить. — Эрвин поставил кружки на стойку и, когда я оторвал голову от руки и посмотрел на него, окинул взглядом сидящего робота, который всё витал в облаках после похода. Я издевательски хмыкнул.   
  
      — Нет уж. Он пару недель назад, знаешь, как приехал за мной в штаб? — Эрвин перевёл взгляд на меня, чуть улыбаясь в предвкушении. — Я попросил его заправиться сначала. Угадаешь, как именно я узнал, что он действительно был на заправке? — Я подул на горячий чай и немного отхлебнул из кружки, смотря на Эрвина внимательно. — По болтающемуся из бензобака заправочному шлангу. Ладно хоть не совсем вина Эрена, оплачивать ничего не надо было.   
  
      — Ну снова вы вспоминаете об этом! — недовольно протянул Эрен, забавно сжимая губы и хмуро взирая на меня с соседнего стула. Эрвин не удержался от тихого смешка.   
  
      — Эрен, там Армин должен вот-вот освободиться. Не хочешь пойти посмотреть, чем он занят и долго ли ещё? — Эрвин ненавязчиво попробовал избавиться от очнувшегося робота. И на последовавший радостный кивок указал направление.   
  
      Вскоре пришли оба робота. Армин, поприветствовав, отрапортовал Эрвину о своей работе и после одобрительного кивка утащил Эрена в смежную комнату — гостиную, прихватив увесистую на вид книгу и расположившись на паркете в поле нашего зрения.   
  
      Пока Эрвин рассказывал о старике Пиксисе и его новом роботе, между нашими возник спор. Переглянувшись с ним, мы стали украдкой наблюдать. Армин не верил, что Эрен может отжаться тысячу раз. А Эрен не верил, что Армин может прочитать страницу книги за двенадцать секунд. На том они и порешили, что за время, которое Йегер будет отжиматься, Арлерт должен будет прочитать двести пятьдесят страниц. Логика моего робота была проста и, на удивление, рациональна. На каждое отжимание он отвёл три секунды. То есть четыре отжимания на страницу. Вполне неплохо. Только затем он ещё решил усложнить им обоим задачу. С некоторым блеском глаз, в которых, в силу опыта, я мог без труда угадать расположившихся у экрана с попкорном чертят.   
  
      Эрен для удобства снял кофту и лёг на пол, Арлерт уселся ему на спину, и тот поднялся от пола.   
  
      Время от времени поглядывая на роботов, мы с Эрвином вернулись к беседе.   
  
      — И что, он укатил на охоту? Разве сейчас сезон? — спросил я друга, допивая чуть поостывший чай. Эрвин криво усмехнулся.   
  
      — Его желание опробовать нового робота в действии оказалось слишком велико.   
  
      — Кого он купил-то?   
  
      — Австрийку. Sasha Braus. Говорят, в охоте на кабанов да рогатых самое то, — задумчиво произнёс Эрвин, жуя лежавший в тарелке рядом виноград.   
  
      — Сто! — неожиданно воскликнул Эрен, усердно сгибая и разгибая руки.  
  
      — Двадцать пять! — не отставал и Армин. Шли они ровно по просчитанным ими секундам.   
  
      — Вот ненормальный дед. Неймётся ему всё, — повернулся я обратно к столу, так же отрывая пару крупных виноградин и закидывая по одной в рот. — Сколько у него уже роботов? Охранник, охотник, сиделка, секретарь, повар. И это я ещё не всех вспомнил. Надо же так бабло грести.   
  
      — А чего ты ещё хотел от работающего на нужды страны политика? — усмехнулся Эрвин, блеснув голубыми глазами в полутьме. — Оттуда и гребёт, что много людей, кто хочет искренне отблагодарить своего спасителя. Сколько дельных законов он уже пустил на рассмотрение?   
  
      — Допустим. Но это же не означает, что нужно себя роботами окружать, — хмыкнул я, по-прежнему не разделяя восторга от жестяшек.   
  
      — Да брось, с ними бывает весело. — Он перевёл весёлый взгляд на увлечённых роботов. Один всё так же отжимался, другой переворачивал страницу каждые двенадцать секунд.   
  
      — Это ты брось. Йегер — жёсткое исключение. И кажется, его долбоёбство передаётся другим роботам. — Эрвин только тихо хмыкнул.   
  
      Спустя почти пятьдесят минут мы переключили всё внимание на роботов. Вот-вот спор должен разрешиться. Эрен уже под нос тихо бубнил: «...девятьсот шестьдесят девять, девятьсот семьдесят, девятьсот семьдесят один...» Армин же по-прежнему быстро сканировал страницу за страницей. Я бы даже поверил в ничью, если бы не взгляд Эрена и его растягивающиеся в ухмылке губы. Мы с Эрвином переглянулись и снова переключились на роботов.   
  
      Когда Эрен перешёл на «девятьсот восемьдесят», он начал резче и быстрее сгибать и разгибать руки, отчего на лице Армина проскочила тень удивления с примесью страха, и его глаза начали бегать по строчкам быстрее, но даже отсюда было видно, что от волнения он сбивался и снова скользил по только что прочитанному предложению, теряя ещё и суть. На «девятьсот девяносто» Эрен начал ещё быстрее отжиматься, со стороны превращаясь в смазанное пятно. Пытаясь удержаться на спине ускорившегося робота, Армин совсем стал взглядом прыгать по строчкам, теряясь.   
  
      — Тысяча! — воскликнул Эрен, резким пружинистым движением выпрямляя руки. Не удержавшийся Арлерт с тихим писком свалился со вскинувшегося металлического друга. Долгие пару секунд он сверлил Эрена возмущённо-обиженным взглядом, а затем, завопив: «Нечестно!», вскочил и побежал за уматывающим на всех парах Эреном.   
  
      — Должен признать, мне нравится, что его необъятная любовь к трёпке нервов распространяется не только на меня. — Я криво ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Эрвина, перехватывая его весёлый и одновременно сочувствующий взгляд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, и так будет понятно, откуда я взяла эту сцену, но на всякий случай: https://www.instagram.com/p/BZWv05Bnys2/  
> Я не сумела устоять ._.  
> И-и-и... Половина пройдена:)


	6. Chapter 6

      — Уверен, что стоило его брать с собой? — Эрвин задумчиво глянул на сидящих неподалёку за барной стойкой роботов.   
  
      — Уж лучше так, чем он снова что-то натворит. — Мерно покачивая бокалом бренди, я устало оглянулся назад, быстро посмотрев на пока что тихих роботов. И если в жестянке Эрвина я уверен, то в своей — отнюдь. — Да и кто бы говорил.   
  
      — Мы с Армином только с совещания, времени не было его завести. К тому же мой подопечный твоему и в подмётки не годится. — Он кратко усмехнулся. И ведь не поспоришь. Кстати, Эрвин относится к тому самому «специфическому» типу людей. Богатеи покупают роботов для своего развлечения и выпендрёжа. Такие же, как Эрвин, покупают по особой нужде. Допустим, модель Эрвина, Armin Arlert ClyfarRob, считается одной из самых успешно созданных в линейке мозговитых роботов. Его вклад в нашу работу практически неоценим. Иначе говоря, без внедрения Армина в штаб очень много дел так и остались бы пылиться на давно забытых полках. — Что Эрен натворил на этот раз?   
  
      — Здесь проще сказать, чего этот паршивец  _не_  натворил. — Сделав глоток напитка, я мгновенно вспомнил события вчерашнего вечера.   
  
_— Что ты делаешь? — Я услышал странную возню на кухне и нечто, очень похожее на смех. Войдя в комнату, застал Эрена за весьма непонятным действом. Он стоял ко мне спиной, смотрел на что-то, что держал в руках, а плечи его слегка подрагивали, словно бы при смехе.  
  
      — Ничего, сэр. — Услышав мой голос, он замер, затем быстро повернулся ко мне, убрав с лица все эмоции и спрятав одну руку за спиной.   
  
      — Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы в твоих характеристиках было разрешение врать хозяину.   
  
      Робот пожал плечами и направился ко мне, бочком собираясь пройти в коридор. Когда он почти сделал это, я резко крутанулся на месте, наваливаясь на него и протягивая руку за спину, но пальцы схватили только воздух. Эрен быстро вырвался из захвата и, не показывая руки, убежал в другую комнату. Наши догонялки по квартире длились не меньше десяти минут и продолжились бы и дальше, если бы он не встал на месте как вкопанный.   
  
      — Мне надоело. Если вам так хочется увидеть, то вот, — он протянул руку вперёд, и в зажатой ладони я увидел то, что уже и не надеялся найти._  
  
      — Ты представляешь? Этот поганец прятал её целых две недели. — Я недовольно перехватил смеющийся взгляд Эрвина. — Умело, надо сказать, прятал. При каждой моей уборке переносил с места на место. А я и не замечал.   
  
      — И? Что в итоге? — Ему явно доставляло удовольствие слушать мои причитания и недовольства роботом. Об этом мне говорили его постоянный смех и глаза.   
  
      — Что-что...  
  
_Увидев свою любимую кружку, с которой мысленно успел распрощаться, я не вполне понял, чего от меня ожидают. Робот стоял по-прежнему на месте и выжидательно смотрел на меня. Он спокойно разжал пальцы, когда я взял кружку, но уходить явно не собирался. Сцепил руки за спиной, выпрямился и с едва заметной ухмылкой взирал на меня сверху. В глазах, клянусь, я видел притаившихся чертей._  
  
      Покрутив кружку перед глазами и не заметив никаких изменений, я решил открутить крышку. Весьма опрометчивое решение с моей стороны. Начнём с того, что поддалась она не сразу, но когда мне удалось её снять, увиденное едва не заставило брезгливо откинуть от себя этот «шедевр». Сдержаться сумел лишь чудом, но рука всё же ощутимо дрогнула, и я поражённо выдал:  
  
      — Вот срань.  
  
      — Там развилась такая колония мохнатой плесени, что тебе и не снилось. — Брезгливо поморщившись, я отхлебнул ещё. — Слышал утром визги Ханджи? Это вот за такой «презент» она меня благодарила. Чокнутая женщина. — Эрвин снова расхохотался. 

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
      Недовольно промычав, Эрен крутанулся на стуле лицом к залу, бегло осматривая небольшое, но очень уютное помещение. Ему было невыносимо скучно.   
  
      — Ты же Армин, да? — Облокотившись на стойку, он повернул голову в сторону сидящего рядом блондина, чем заставил того вздрогнуть.   
  
      — Ага. А ты, насколько мне известно, Эрен? — немного помявшись, всё же решил поддержать разговор другой робот.   
  
      — Он самый. Я читал, модели Arlert самые умные из всех когда-либо созданных. — Он снова вернулся к рассмотрению зала, решая, как бы себя развлечь.   
  
      — Так и есть, — Армин в согласии покачал головой и чуть улыбнулся, смотря перед собой. — Поэтому и самые слабые. А что насчёт Jaeger?   
  
      — Не знаю, — скучающе протянул Эрен и обернулся обратно к стойке лицом, складывая на столешнице руки и наблюдая за переходящим от клиента к клиенту роботом.   
  
      — Как так? — Армин правдоподобно удивился. Эрен мог только пожать плечами. В интернете он не нашёл ничего занимательного на этот счёт.   
  
      — Про Йегеров читал только, что некоторые модели использовались в работе с детьми-инвалидами, некоторые были обслуживающим персоналом на каких-то крутых мероприятиях, однажды даже увидел двух в ролике, посвящённом показу мод. Ну и большинство постов со всякими звёздами да политиками, для которых крутость робота — повод для выпендрёжа. — Он на время замолчал. А затем недовольно покосился в сторону их хозяев. — А я сижу в квартире день ото дня и тухну от скукоты, — пожаловался он роботу, надеясь услышать ободрение.   
  
      — От скукоты? — но Армин только вновь удивился. — Разве тебе может быть скучно?   
  
      — Конечно! Я ничего толком не делаю у него. Просиживаю эту... эту пародию на штаны. — Он опустил взгляд вниз, рассматривая те самые кожаные брюки с прорезями на коленях. Но затем резко вскинул голову на повернувшегося к нему Арлерта. — А ты разве не скучаешь? — Армин отрицательно помахал головой.   
  
      — Эрвин оставляет мне столько бумаг и электронных записей, с которыми нужно разобраться, что практически всё время на это уходит. А в свободное время я всегда читаю статьи об океане. Вот ты знал, что в океанах обитает двести тридцать тысяч известных человечеству существ? И с каждым годом число растёт.   
  
      — А ты действительно умный, — протянул Эрен, косясь на своего собеседника. Армин легко улыбнулся. — Но читать всё время? Это же скучно. То ли дело доставать Ривая. — Он пакостно посмеялся, чуть выдвигаясь из-за Армина и смотря на затылок Ривая. — О, о, спорим, он сейчас рассказывает твоему Эрвину о том, как я спрятал его любимую кружку?! — Он неожиданно подскочил на месте и возбуждённо похлопал ладонями по руке Армина, наблюдая за редким жестикулированием Аккермана. Но, перехватив весёлый взгляд голубых глаз Эрвина, сел обратно на своё место, прячась за Армином.   
  
      Робот смешно расширил глаза от удивления и уставился на Эрена.   
  
      — Доставать? Но зачем? — удивлённым шёпотом спросил он. Эрен не вполне понял реакцию и снова повернулся лицом к залу. — Разве ты не любишь своего хозяина?  
  
      — Как зачем? Потому что скучно. И как раз потому, что мне нравится Ривай, я это и делаю. Точнее, мне очень нравится, когда он злится. А сейчас мне скучно. Но думаю, если я начну приставать сейчас и здесь, то меня просто запрут в машине, — недовольным тоном пожаловался Эрен, вызывая тихий смех у Армина. Светлоголовый робот сидел чуть ссутулившись и с прижатой ко рту ладонью.   
  
      — Ты забавный, Эрен. Будет здорово, если мы ещё увидимся. — Он широко улыбнулся рядом сидящему, смотря тому прямо в глаза. Эрен также улыбнулся в ответ, кивая.   
  
      Вскоре ему стало уже слишком сложно сидеть на одном месте, и он прикидывал, как Ривай отреагирует на его следующую выходку.   
  
      — Армин, — не глядя, обратился он к роботу, — а ты не хочешь с кем-нибудь попробовать познакомиться?   
  
      — Э-э, нет, Эрен, давай без меня. — Эрен только весело фыркнул, но больше ничего не сказал.   
  
      Заприметив столик, за которым сидели три девушки, он не раздумывая двинулся к ним, припоминая, как именно в фильмах с ними знакомятся.

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

     — Иногда мне кажется, что от его выходок я быстрее свихнусь, — обречённо выдохнул я, допивая бренди.

  
      — Ты лучше  _иногда_  наблюдай за ним. — Эрвин смотрел за мою спину и следил за кем-то. Без интереса обернувшись, я увидел, как мой робот направляется куда-то вглубь, к столикам. Бросив непринуждённое: «Чёрт с ним», заказал себе ещё выпить.   
  
      — Уверен? Он же с таким рвением кого-нибудь сможет подцепить. — Он по-прежнему наблюдал за Эреном.   
  
      — Что ж, мне будет очень жаль ту девушку, если она додумается поцеловать ничего не чувствующего робота. — А я по-прежнему сидел к нему спиной, не имея никакого желания оборачиваться ещё раз.   
  
      — А если его утащат в ВИП-комнату и только там обнаружат, что перед ними не человек? И если это будет парень, который в бешенстве может и вырвать с корнями его систему?   
  
      — Заполучу денежную компенсацию от этого героя и укачу на море. Ну ладно, ещё отстегну ему часть суммы за неоценимую помощь. — Эрвин коротко посмеялся и посмотрел на меня.  
  
      — Настолько не нравится? — Я глубоко вздохнул.   
  
      — Да знаешь, не то чтобы... — на пару секунд задумался. — Иногда с ним вполне комфортно. Когда он не ведёт себя слишком по-ребячески. Допустим, пару дней назад смотрели историческую документалку. Так после фильма мы ещё полтора часа сидели обсуждали поступки и события прошлых столетий, делились своей точкой зрения и эмоциональным окрасом. И тогда он явно не пользовался доступом в интернет. Но когда он ведёт себя вот так, — я кивнул головой в сторону Эрена, — бесит до чесотки в руках.   
  
      К слову о нём. Вскоре я услышал тихий скрип рядом стоящего стула и всё же обернулся. Эрен сидел с непроницаемым лицом и смотрел прямо, на расставленный в баре алкоголь. Коротко выдохнул, уже предчувствуя, что он здесь неспроста, и обратился к нему:   
  
      — Повернись.   
  
      Как ни странно, робот послушно выполнил просьбу и повернул голову ко мне.   
  
      Н-да. Когда же я перестану удивляться?   
  
      Уголок его губ был вымазан в красной помаде, и размазанный след тянулся по щеке до самой скулы. И это всего-то за пять минут.   
  
      Но на моё счастье, вместо злорадства в изумрудных глазах я увидел растерянность и, кажется, малую толику подавленности. Мне даже стало его жаль. Попросив у бармена смоченную водой салфетку, принял её и старательно стёр все следы с его лица, кинув в конце тихое: «Свободен».   
  
      Думаю, нормальный робот больше не пошёл бы в том же направлении снова. Но разве Эрен относился к числу таких? А потому уже через пять минут он снова сел на соседний стул и с довольной лыбой ждал, когда я начну вытирать. На что я с тихим шипением швырнул салфетку в донельзя радостную морду. Эрвин в очередной раз засмеялся.


	7. Chapter 7

      Молча переводя взгляд с одной цветастой вывески магазина на другую, я слушал непрекращающийся бубнёж рядом плетущегося робота, который своим видом только подтверждал все сказанные слова.  
  
      — Почему вы не можете сделать это без меня? — наконец разочарованно и обречённо протянул Эрен, поворачивая ко мне низко опущенную голову и кратко осматривая. — В прошлый же раз как-то справились, ну?  
  
      — В прошлый раз я покупал в фирменном магазине EcoRobotic, и это было бесплатно. 3D-модели есть только в таких салонах. Но я не собираюсь тратить огромную сумму пимов только из-за того, что тебе лень оторвать задницу от ковра, глаза — от телека, а руки — от геймпада, — ровно проговорил я, с раздражением думая, когда же повстречаются магазины с нормальной одеждой, а не ультрамодной, которую на себя можно натягивать, только будучи откровенным рехнувшимся геем, проституткой или стриптизёром. Благо ни к кому из них я не относился. Да и Эрен, пусть со странными замашками, но тоже в таком щеголять не хотел.   
  
      — А почему не заказать понравившиеся вещи домой и там примерить?  
  
      — Тебе не показалось странным, что за эти четыре месяца в квартире бывали только Эрвин, Ханджи да Армин? Нет? — Он неопределённо пожал плечами. Мне оставалось только коротко выдохнуть. — Не люблю посторонних. Очень.  
  
      — Так купили бы без меня просто, — все с теми же надутыми щеками и недовольным тихим тоном проговорил он.  
  
      — Да. Знаем, проходили. Своими штанами ты весь мозг мне выел, — фыркнул я и тут же увидел знакомое название в каких-то пятидесяти метрах.  
  
      Окончательно сдувшись, Эрен так и плёлся рядом до самого магазина. После моего жеста с указанием направления, он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на логотип, и с вымученным вздохом повернул. Но почти сразу встал столбом и ухватился за мою руку, тут же начав её легко трясти.  
  
      — Ривай, Ривай, сэр, пожалуйста, можно я пойду туда? — протараторил он и указал кивком головы куда-то вглубь центра. Посмотрев в ту сторону, я почти сразу выцепил из немалочисленной толпы светловолосую шевелюру робота Эрвина. Пожалуй, только его робот завязывал длинноватые волосы в причудливый пучок на самой макушке. Арлерт стоял посреди перекрёстка коридоров и вёл оживлённую беседу с брюнеткой, чьё лицо не выражало ровным счётом ничего. — Вы узнали? — он кратко посмотрел на меня и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Это же Микаса Аккерман! Я читал, одна из самых лучших телохранителей и бойцов на весь шар земной! Можно-можно-можно? — снова посмотрел на меня широко распахнутыми умоляющими зелёными глазищами.   
  
      Вздохнув и ещё раз глянув на роботов, которых обоих знал достаточно давно и даже был не заочно знаком с прототипом одного из них, я освободил руку из захвата и сказал не задерживаться, прежде чем прошёл в магазин, решив, что и самому будет неплохо обновить некоторые вещи.   
  
      Выбрав несколько джинсов, рубашек и маек, я направился в примерочную, последний раз окинув взглядом магазин и не заметив там своего робота. За меланхоличными и однообразными движениями — расстегнуть, снять, натянуть, застегнуть, посмотреть — ушёл в мысли о последних четырёх достаточно сложных месяцах. Сложных в плане общения и притирки с роботом.   
  
      Вот, например. Приблизительно месяц назад был такой случай. Мы гуляли по вечернему городу...  
  
       _Весна вступила в свои полные права, прогнала зыбкую студень, высушила асфальт и землю, потихоньку вытягивала народ на улицу. На деревьях робко, но целеустремлённо пробивалась салатовая листва. Цветы расцветали всевозможными оттенками и пряными запахами. На небе тяжёлые тучи уступали место редким воздушным облакам, не загораживающим яркое светило, что с каждым днём всё ощутимее грело замёрзший город.  
  
      День выдался на славу. С парой бутылок шампанского и громкими воплями наш штаб закрывал дело десятилетней давности, которое ежемесячно отдавалось головной болью чуть ли не каждого сотрудника — над ним работали очень и очень многие. И вот, день настал, преступники в колонии, а мы, предавшиеся эйфории детективы, полицейские, наслаждаемся победой.   
  
      Я даже отослал сообщение Эрену, чтобы тот приезжал не на машине. В последнее время он задалбывал меня просьбами прогуляться по городу или просто на полчасика выйти на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом. На вопрос, как же он собирается дышать этим самым воздухом, если не чувствует его, ответил, что беспокоится отнюдь не за себя. Последние пару дней ходил хвостом по квартире, мешая убираться и заниматься висящими делами. Поэтому, пораскинув мозгами, я решил, что было бы действительно неплохо погулять, проветрить ни на йоту не захмелевшую, но тяжёлую голову, размять затёкшие от вечного сидения мышцы да просто отдохнуть.   
  
      Совсем недалеко от офиса располагался необъятный и утопающий в глубокой хвойной зелени парк, куда Эрен меня сразу и потащил, только услышав о моём настрое. Пройдя по одной из многочисленных нешироких аллей, мы вышли к искусственному озеру.   
  
      Погода неожиданно радовала. Небо было окрашено нежным голубым цветом, слева направо переходя в не менее нежный розовый. Частые белёсые росчерки облаков, мягко растворяющихся на границах, охватывали весь периметр, подсвечивались ярким золотистым светом уходящего солнца. Закатав штанины повыше, мы шли босиком по влажному прохладному песку, неся ботинки в руках. И честно, я откровенно наслаждался этим покоем, который давно уже не захаживал ко мне в гости.   
  
      Впрочем, Эрен долго молча и спокойно идти не смог и, также не сумев втянуть меня в разговор, стал гоняться за снующими туда-сюда стрекозами, то с криками падая на песок из-за упущенных взглядом изогнутых, крепко вкопанных веток, то с пронзительными визгами выбегая из ледяной воды, на которую не ожидал наткнуться в зарослях камыша. Людей в этой части парка не было. Пусть солнце и стало появляться чаще и подольше задерживаться, но прогреть воду и землю всё равно ещё не было способно. А лёгкий, но всё же зыбкий вечерний ветерок окончательно прогонял случайно забредших. Так что все метания Эрена сопровождались только одним насмешливым взглядом — моим.   
  
      А затем он неожиданно пропал в высоких зарослях кустарника, с энтузиазмом юркнув в щель между ветвями. Копошение было слышно долго. Помимо него доносились и приглушённые ругательства и шипения. На оклики никак не реагировал, но вскоре всё-таки вылез на свет. В порванных майке и джинсах — самой нормальной одежде в его гардеробе. Но чёрт с ними, со шмотками, то, что он нёс в руках, обрадовало ещё меньше. Маленький белоснежный зверёк доверчиво прижимался к искусственной груди и мелко дрожал.   
  
      — Посмотри, какая прелесть! — обратился он ко мне, впервые за всё время перейдя на «ты», и поднял свои ненормально огромные и зелёные глаза. — Давай заберём его? Пожалуйста! Сделаем доброе дело!   
  
      Я глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и подошёл ближе, дабы осмотреть пустынного лиса, неизвестно как здесь оказавшегося, на наличие повреждений. Когда я взял его в руки, лопоухий дёрнулся и повёл носом, обнюхивая ладони. Никаких ран не нашлось, зато обнаружился неприметный ошейник с кличкой на маленьком жетоне. Передав зверя обратно в руки робота, я быстро отошёл на пару метров и тут же достал антисептик из кармана куртки, резко разбрызгивая его на ладони и растирая по коже. И лишь после этого я смог выдохнуть.   
  
      — Нет, Эрен, не заберём. Раз есть ошейник, значит, он чей-то. Нужно вернуть зверя хозяину, — безапелляционно заявил я, совершенно не веря, что так всё и будет. Лицо Эрена резко помрачнело, а глаза чуть сузились.   
  
      — И что ты предлагаешь? Оставить его здесь? Или в приют? Кто знает, куда он попадёт! А номера или адреса нет, куда его возвращать в случае потери.   
  
      Я коротко вздохнул, отводя глаза и направляясь к асфальтированной дорожке.   
  
      — Нет, сфотографируем его, дадим на время Ханджи или Эрвину, разместим объявления и напишем номер, по которому обращаться. — Робот молча плёлся сзади, поглаживая лиса по короткой шерсти, и всем своим видом показывал, насколько ему не нравится моё решение. — Эрен, мы не можем его оставить. Совсем никак. У меня аллергия на шерсть. Глотать таблетки и пребывать в вечно сонном состоянии ради него я не готов. — Я оглянулся на робота, но тот по-прежнему не поднимал головы.   
  
      С раздражением поставив ботинки на асфальт, я резкими движениями быстро отряхнул ноги, обулся, опустил штанины и, не дожидаясь робота, в ускоренном темпе направился на выход из парка. Поймав такси, усадил вредного подопечного на заднее сидение, сам сел вперёд и назвал адрес водителю, прежде дав указание молчать. Ни для кого не секрет, что большинство компаний такси отдаёт предпочтение надёжным и не нарушающим правила роботам. Поэтому моё обращение вполне приемлемо.   
  
      Быстро доехав до дома и расплатившись, я велел Эрену ждать меня у подъезда, а сам направился в расположенный рядом магазин, в котором также была аптека.   
  
      Поднявший было обиженный взгляд Эрен тут же широко улыбнулся, стоило ему заметить в моих руках лекарство от аллергии._  
  
      Искали нерасторопного хозяина всем детективным этажом целую неделю, пока я ходил, следуя своим же предсказаниям, сонным и заторможенным, часто всё равно с забитым носом и слезящимися глазами и проклинающим весёлого робота, что только и делал, что скакал вокруг меня со зверем на руках, усугубляя не только моё самочувствие, но и настроение. И после целых две недели потребовалось, чтобы вынести из жилища все остатки шерсти, которые забились в самые нереальные углы квартиры и мебели. Хотя по снующему туда-сюда с хитрой мордой роботу я легко смог догадаться, что это дело не чьих-то лап, а вполне определённых жестяных рук. Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что тот специально общипывал бедного лиса в моё отсутствие и разбрасывал выдернутую шерсть повсюду.   
  
      Или ещё случай, который произошёл ещё на третьей неделе нашего знакомства. В тот день домой я вернулся очень поздно и очень уставшим...   
  
       _Едва переступив порог квартиры и стянув обувь, я прямиком направился в ближайшую комнату, гостиную, и там упал на диван, закрыв глаза. Сил не было совсем. Есть хотелось ужасно, но ещё сильнее хотелось принять душ. И самое отвратительное, ничего из этого сделать я был не в состоянии. Не смог даже послать робота, что неожиданным сильным тычком под рёбра вывел из полудрёмы. Полежав так ещё немного, я всё же открыл глаза и посмотрел на сидящего рядом на полу Эрена, который с волнением оглядывал меня._  
  
      — Налей мне ванну. Горячую, но не прям кипяток, — дал я ему тихое указание, радуясь, что в его «кожу» встроены датчики не только для ощущения поверхностей, но и температуры. С пару секунд посмотрев на меня, он поднялся на ноги и ушёл в ванную. На звуки воды и высыпания чего-то я толком не отреагировал, кидая силы на то, чтобы хотя бы сесть. Растерев лицо руками, я поднялся и медленно направился в комнату скинуть всю одежду. Давно такого не было, чтобы я был не в состоянии даже повесить или сложить её. Накинув халат, дошёл до открытой ванной, выпроводил робота, закрыл дверь и, скинув всё, подошёл к бортику. Погрузив ноги в горячую воду, что успела набежать до половины ванны, я с мазохистическим удовольствием почувствовал табун мурашек, что прошёлся от икр по бёдрам, спине и до самой шеи, и с тихим полувыдохом-полустоном лёг во весь рост, сразу же уходя под воду с головой. Когда спустя пару минут вынырнул, чувствовал себя уже более обновлённым и менее уставшим. Сразу же почуял тонкий аромат лаванды и цитруса, тяжёлым паром оседавший над водой, и ощутил слабую соль на влажных губах. Где-то на задворках сознания промелькнула искренняя благодарность действительно чуткому роботу.   
  
      Спустя какое-то время, открыв глаза и обведя укутанную дымкой комнату сонным взглядом, отметил, что вода уже поостыла. Не имея более желания лежать, потянулся за пробкой, затыкающей слив, выдернул её, надвинул штору и поднялся, сразу же включая и настраивая душ.   
  
      Через пару минут я уже переступал через бортик на нескользкий коврик, чувствуя некоторую бодрость и лёгкость в теле. Я едва встал на ноги и потянулся за полотенцем, когда дверь неожиданно открылась, впустив прохладный свежий воздух, и на меня уставился робот, беззастенчиво проходясь глазами с макушки до пяток. Смотрел долго и словно бы... оценочно. Отреагировал я, на удивление, достаточно заторможенно, медленно стянул полотенце с батареи, закрыл им себя и тихо угрожающе прошипел: «Брысь». Эрен напоследок ухмыльнулся и молча закрыл дверь. Подойдя к запотевшему зеркалу, я провёл по нему ладонью и посмотрел в глаза своему отражению, как бы спрашивая у него: «Ты знаешь, что это сейчас было?» Неудивительно, что оно мне не ответило, как и Эрен, стойко пропустивший вопрос мимо ушей и поставивший передо мной полную ароматного супа тарелку.  
  
      — О чём задумались? — Эрен отодвинул шторку примерочной, вошёл и, бесцеремонно подвинув меня в сторону, уселся на стоящий у зеркала стул, выводя меня из воспоминаний.   
  
      — А если бы не я здесь был? — немного погодя ответил вопросом на вопрос, ловя на себе очередной беззастенчивый взгляд.   
  
      — Так я же знаю, что вы именно здесь, — пробормотал он, глядя на мой живот, чуть нахмурившись и явно о чём-то задумавшись. Вслед ему нахмурился и я.   
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — С прищуром глянув на него, я продолжил застёгивать рубашку. Он, словно бы очнувшись, посмотрел на меня долгим нечитаемым взглядом.   
  
      — От жучка, — тихо сказал он и принялся рассматривать висящую на вешалках одежду. На мой вполне ожидаемый вопрос, о каком жучке идёт речь, сначала молчал, а потом буднично, но чуть ворчливо проговорил: — Какого-какого... От того, что прицеплен к вашей куртке, сэр, что непонятного-то?   
  
      Честно, такой наглости я ещё не видывал, хотя за плечами одиннадцать лет службы детективом, за которые я много всяких личностей повстречал. Но этот... Если когда-нибудь встречу его прототипа, с превеликим удовольствием набью тому морду за все страдания, что причиняет его робот, и нервы, что он километрами мотает на катушку, злобно улыбаясь.   
  
      — Эрен... — начал было я, яростно взирая сверху вниз, но он меня перебил, остужая мой пыл:  
  
      — Ну что Эрен-то, сэр? — Он посмотрел на меня одновременно серьёзно и жалобно. — Я беспокоюсь. У вас такая профессия, что не знаешь, чего ожидать. Мне хватило пару раз, когда вас не было в офисе, не было дома или в магазине, когда я места себе не находил. Вот я и купил этот безобидный жучок, который напрямую связан со мной, чтобы просто я был в курсе, где вы находитесь и смог прийти на выручку, если вдруг что.   
  
      Милосердно выдохнув, я вернулся к разглядыванию отражения, пытаясь понять, нравится мне рубашка или нет. Остановившись на отрицательном выводе, я принялся медленно расстёгивать тугие петли и крутил в голове один вопрос, прикидывая, хочу ли я знать на него ответ.   
  
      — Откуда ты взял деньги? — С карты ничего не списывалось, налички у меня в принципе нет, если только...   
  
      — Из кладовки, — ...не нашёл заначку в одной из многочисленных банок из-под чая в кладовке, ну конечно. Не успел я попросить его впредь предупреждать меня о таких вещах, как он снова посмотрел на мой голый торс и резко сменил тему: — Сэр, мне кажется, или у вас пару лишних кило?   
  
      Честно? Я не баба, чтобы париться из-за пары лишних кило, но всё же это не помешало мне замереть с только что снятой рубашкой в руке и посмотреть вниз.   
  
      — Тебе кажется. Нет никаких лишних кило. — Я же действительно не набрал. Не набрал же?   
  
      — Не-а, не кажется. — Он так же пристально продолжал рассматривать мой пресс, который, кажется теперь мне, заплыл жиром. — Я же видел вас голым пару месяцев назад, помните? — Он похабно ухмыльнулся, на секунду посмотрев в глаза. — Так вот, вы таки набрали пару кило, — и кивнул.   
  
      И тут перед глазами пронёсся месяц, в течение которого Эрен без устали пёк всевозможные пироги, которые я даже таскал на работу, потому что не успевал их съедать дома. И сладкие: ягодные, фруктовые, с джемом, со сгущенкой и сливками, и сытные: мясные, рыбные, овощные. И тут меня пробрало:  
  
      — А кто ежедневно печёт один пирог за другим?! — я забыл, что нахожусь в магазине и примеряю одежду. Смотря на наглую морду, я обо всём забыл, кроме добравшегося и до моего тела недомерка.   
  
      — Да ладно вам! Во-первых, я столько пеку, потому что вы, сэр, на минуточку, их уминаете за обе щеки! — От негодования он даже поднялся с места и теперь нависал надо мной, выразительными тычками указательным пальцем пихая меня в грудь, оттесняя к перегородке. Когда же я упёрся в неё лопатками, он неожиданно замер и снова окинул меня взглядом, подходя ещё ближе и склоняясь надо мной. — А во-вторых, сэр, — начал он шёпотом, — мне нравится и так, — смотря в глаза, он коснулся своими губами моих в лёгком поцелуе, замирая на долгие секунды.   
  
      Я опешил. Как бы я ни привык к его выходкам, всегда, абсолютно всегда он найдёт, чем удивить. И вот сейчас, чувствуя удивительно мягкие, чуть тёплые губы на своих, смотря в его немигающие глаза, я просто не знал, что мне сделать, как на это отреагировать.   
  
      Между тем Эрен отодвинулся и спокойным изучающим взглядом рассматривал моё лицо, словно впервые видел, затем выдал то, что совсем отправило меня в аут:   
  
      — Я думаю, если ты когда-нибудь встретишься с моим прототипом, он тебя завалит в два счёта. — Он ухмыльнулся и вышел из примерочной, крикнув, что тоже что-нибудь себе поищет.   
  
      Где-то на периферии сознания промелькнул вопрос о том, как ему, чёрт возьми, удаётся временами обходить блок и обращаться ко мне на «ты».

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

     — Ты не заставишь меня есть эту дрянь, — ровно сказал я, как само собой разумеющееся, стараясь дышать через нос как можно реже: настолько адский запах витал на кухне. 

  
      — Почему нет? — возмутился стоящий ко мне спиной робот, что орудовал ложкой у плиты, перемешивая ведьмино варево. — Я слышал, как Ханджи рассказывала об этом способе Петре. Она говорила, что им пользовались даже её прабабушка и бабушка, — он разговаривал со мной таким тоном, словно я малое упрямое дитё.   
  
      — Потому что мне не нужна эта хрень. Всё, что мне нужно, чтобы вернуть былые формы обратно, это, во-первых, отсутствие твоих пирогов, и, во-вторых, присутствие ежедневных пробежек, которые раньше были. Вот и весь рецепт.   
  
      — А с варёным сельдереем вы добьётесь тех же результатов в два раза быстрее! Ну же!   
  
      Я хотел глубоко и показательно вздохнуть, как бы намекая, что мне эта затея не по вкусу, но поперхнувшись невыносимо вонючим воздухом, разъедающим дыхательные пути своей кислотой, поспешил ретироваться из этого котла, тихо шикнув себе под нос: «Чёрт с ним».

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

    — М-м-м? — за соседним столом уснувшая было на время перерыва Ханджи подняла голову от гладкой столешницы и сонно поводила взглядом по сторонам, принюхиваясь. — Что за запах? Мне кажется, или я чую варёный сельдерей? — Она нахмурилась и повернулась к сидевшей неподалёку Петре, которая была слишком занята подпиливанием ногтей, чтобы услышать что-то. 

  
      — У тебя не нос, а чудо. За Майком приударить не хочешь? — ворчливо отозвался я на заданный не мне вопрос. Тут она действительно до удивительного напомнила первого заместителя Эрвина, который мог узнать по запаху всё что угодно.   
  
      — Так это у тебя, что ли? — Она с расширившимися от удивления и ужаса глазами уставилась на меня. — Ты чего, эту дрянь ешь и... пьёшь? — Залившись громким смехом, она запрокинула голову назад, откидываясь на стуле, и перетянула внимание оставшихся на обед в офисе коллег на себя. — Ой, не могу, фух. — Хлопнула по столешнице рукой и затихла, глубоко дыша. — Дай угадаю, Эрен надоумил?   
  
      Я вопросительно поднял бровь. Взгляды коллег гуляли от Ханджи до меня и обратно.   
  
      — Допустим, а что? — Ханджи широко ухмыльнулась.   
  
      — Ох и мальчик! Ривай, скажи, а для чего тебе варёный сельдерей? — Что она, что Петра с хитрыми улыбками уставились на меня в ожидании ответа.   
  
      — Хочу скинуть пару кило, — я недовольно прищёлкнул языком. — Ты же сама при нём рассказывала об этом, — закончил, не менее раздражённо ковыряясь вилкой в неприглядном месиве и сильно сжимая прибор. Приводить неделю назад Эрена сюда определённо не стоило.  
  
      — Ага, я уж поняла. А он тебе неполную историю рассказал, да? — Я пожал плечами. — У меня прабабка и бабка работали на ферме в моём далё-ёком детстве. — Ханджи поставила локти на стол, а подбородок положила на сложенные ладони, премило улыбаясь. — Помимо прочей живности, были там и хрюшки. Так вот, эти милые розовые создания, не поверишь, обрастали жирком от варёного сельдерея на раз-два!   
  
      С постным лицом я взял контейнер. Вилку. Упаковал в целлофановый пакет. И счастливо выкинул в урну, мысленно обещая потешающемуся роботу семь кругов ада.   
  
      На следующее утро, честно, я был готов убить засранца, посмевшего разбудить меня в выходной день переделанной на свой лад песенкой: «В лесу родилась ёлочка, в лесу она росла, зимой и летом стройная, не то что ты, свинья». И такое противно-счастливое выражение на его лице было, что челюсть свело.   
  
      К своему невероятному стыду, игнорируя его весь день, понял, что обиделся на этого невыносимого робота, блять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне достоверно неизвестно, как пахнёт варёный сельдерей. Я услышала отзыв и решила использовать его, чуть приукрасив. На своём опыте проверять не захотелось)


	8. Chapter 8

      — Ну пожалуйста, сэр. Ривай, неужели вам так сложно потерпеть пару часиков? — Эрен не оставлял попыток уговорить меня на весьма сумасбродную идею, щенячьими глазами преследуя повсюду.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, о чём вообще просишь меня? Чтобы я терпел кучку роботов в своей квартире. Да вы разнесёте всё, а ты будешь во главе балагана. Я сказал нет.   
  
      — Пожа-алуйста-а, — протянул он дурным тоном, безбожно меняя тональность голоса от писклявого до загробного. И знает же, гад, что раздражает это.  
  
      И конечно же, я сдался. Поразмыслив, понял, что если не разрешу, то он просто вынесет квартиру с моими мозгами в придачу. Нет уж, увольте.   
  
      Итак... Что же я имею.   
  
      В моей трёхкомнатной квартире сейчас тусуется шесть, мать их, роботов. Двоих давно знаю, ещё двое вроде как принадлежат Пиксису, последнего кто и откуда откопал, уже неизвестно. Слишком большое число машин на одного человека.   
  
      Я глубоко вздохнул, закрыл дверь в гостиную, в которой Эрен возжелал сидеть, с отчаянием думая, насколько сильно хочется её ещё и запечатать. Ну так, на всякий. И ушёл на кухню в компанию Эрвина и Ханджи, согласившихся спасать мои нервы от сегодняшнего сумасшествия. Правда, последняя упрашивала посидеть с роботами. Сначала меня, потом Эрена. И по его взгляду я легко прочел благодарность, когда всё-таки спровадил подругу.  
  
      Стол украшали всевозможные нарезки из овощей, колбас, искусно собранные в красивые розочки, корзинки или же просто изысканно поданные. Эрен оставаться в должниках не захотел и уже через пару часов после моего разрешения с робкой улыбкой и искрящимся взглядом затащил меня на кухню и показал свою благодарность так, как умел. Правда, мы, наверно, и половины всего за вечер не съедим. Но глаз радует. Как радует и дружелюбие робота, которое проявляется крайне редко. О, что это я. Каков хозяин, таков и... питомец, да. Если так поразмыслить, по характеру Эрен больше всего походил на кошку. Такую же дикую и зловредную. Но всё же, хм, любящую, что ли. Иногда, скорее часто, чем редко, где-то на дне его глаз плескалось тепло. Такое, которое характерно для человека, но никак не для робота. Такое, что иной раз я спотыкался об этот взгляд и забывал, за что на него злился. Такое, от которого у самого, бывало, перехватывало дыхание.   
  
      — Рива-ай, ты где летаешь? — протянула порозовевшая Ханджи, щёлкая пальцами одной руки перед собой, другой чуть сжимая пузатый бокал с вином. А я настолько глубоко задумался, что даже не сразу понял, что она сказала.   
  
      Раздражённо махнув кистью, я поставил локти на столешницу и сам пригубил бокал, тут же потянувшись за добавкой. Не стоило вспоминать о его взгляде.   
  
      — Ну что, — подал голос Эрвин, немного развернувшись ко мне корпусом. Его пальцы обхватывали гранёный стакан с толстым искривлённым дном. Неизменное виски, которое всегда старше его самого раза в два. — Как живётся полгода бок о бок с «ненавистной машиной»? — закончил он, ехидно ухмыляясь одним уголком губ.   
  
      — Кому, как не тебе, знать об этом, — недовольно проворчал я и подхватил забавное канапе в виде пингвина: оливка, морковка и моцарелла.   
  
      — Так и есть. — Он взял с блюда солидный кусок колбасы. — Я почти каждую неделю выслушиваю жалобы, то как твой робот вырывает заправочный шланг... — К слову, я его уже давно простил. — ... то как он ставит «ложный вызов» в телефоне...  
  
      — Аха-ха! — громким смехом перебила Ханджи, так хлопнув ладонью по столу, что стоящее на нём стекло звякнуло. — Вот это умора была! Дай я ещё раз послушаю, что он записал! — Она потянулась ко мне через стол рукой. И здесь проще было отдать телефон, чем воспротивиться. После седьмого раза я это уяснил.   
  
      Спокойно вложив в раскрытую ладонь телефон, я на мгновение окунулся в воспоминания о том случае.   
  
      Кто его знает, когда этот проныра всё устроил, но в чём суть. Сидел я, значит, на общем сборе, где, помимо меня и Ханджи, присутствовали главы отделов, типа Эрвина. Сидели мы долго и нудно, словно бы не про опасного преступника нам вещали, а лекцию в университете зачитывали. Но тут причина в том, что этим делом прежде занимались мы и, к нашему стыду, своими силами справиться не могли. Да неважно. Задница затекла так, что хоть волком вой, и пару минут я усердно менял место «опирания», тем самым елозя по стулу. Стоило примостить зад так, что даже облегчённо выдохнул, как на весь конференц-зал оглушительно заорала и перебудила всех мелодия. Такой рок даже я не слушаю. Смесь метала, трэша и скрима. Как порядочный гражданин, я скривил лицо, показывая, насколько мне не по душе эти звуки, и принялся ждать, когда они прекратятся. Добрые пятнадцать секунд никто и не шелохнулся. А затем я начал ловить взгляды озирающихся недовольных мин на себе. И вот тут внезапно(!) до меня дошло наконец, что это доносится из моего, мать, заднего кармана. Более того, в заднице вибрировало так, словно там не телефон, а, сука, вибратор. Почему не заметил сразу? Да хрен его знает! Я даже не сразу сообразил, что по правилам хорошего тона следовало бы вырубить к ебеням мой всё-таки внештатный старый мобильник, но шок был такой силы, что я зомбированно нажал на зелёное «ответить» и поднёс телефон к уху.   
  
      — Алёу, — потянулся из динамика на полной громкости пренеприятнейший голос. Те самые ноты, от пискли до баса, которые сейчас-то я уже знаю, а тогда даже не помышлял об этом. — Ривай? У меня к вам срочное дело, выезжайте. Ваша жена рожает.   
  
      Господи, пожалуй, я никогда так не вис. Через буквально пять секунд тишины это снова повторилось. Вот тогда мой мозг среагировал. Но не так, как нужно. Я подскочил на месте, сорвал со спинки стула куртку и уже собирался стартануть из кабинета — жена же рожает, — как внезапно остановился. Фраза снова резанула уши. Следом за ней проехался по оголённым нервам громкий ржач коллеги. Ханджи буквально захлёбывалась смехом и прихрюкивала, забив на приличия. Сквозь слёзы она отняла у меня, не понимающего вообще ничего, мобильник, нажала на сброс, а затем ввела короткую комбинацию цифр. По залу снова пронеслась эта отвратительная мелодия, а после «ответа» прозвучало то самое противное «алёу».   
  
      Я на две недели отобрал у этого засранца консоль и не купил ему гонку. Просто потому, что засранец.   
  
      Ханджи снова засмеялась, только сдержанней, прослушивая в тысячный раз запись.   
  
      — ...то как он прячет вещи, — продолжил усмехнувшийся Эрвин, — то как целует тебя.   
  
      Да, естественно, я об этом рассказал. Всё-таки в робототехнике я не смыслю совсем, может, у них заложены поцелуи с хозяином. Произошло это уже после пятого поцелуя. Как реагировать, всё ещё не знал.   
  
      — Но куда больше меня интересует твоё истинное отношение к Эрену, — закончил он, тряхнув свисающей на глаза неуложенной чёлкой. Я вздохнул.   
  
      — Брось, Ривай, тебе надо выговориться, — согласилась с ним и Ханджи, уже пришедшая в себя и вернувшая телефон. — А кому, если не нам? — Она слабо, но искренне улыбнулась.   
  
      Следующим за канапе-пингвином мой взгляд пал на канапе-гамбургер: половинка черри, тонкий ломтик сыра, чуть потолще ломтик курицы, огурец, крохотный лист салата и завершено всё небольшим кусочком хлеба. Вкусно, чёрт возьми.   
  
      — В том-то и дело, — начал я негромко, дожевав и пригубив второй бокал полусладкого. — Когда мысли остаются в голове — не так уж стрёмно. Их можно избегать, обходить стороной, на них можно забивать и так далее. Но если я произнесу их вслух, убежать уже не получится. И по правде, я очень не уверен, готов ли встретить их лицом к лицу.   
  
      Ребята переглянулись. Эрвин сохранял спокойствие, хотя глаза выдавали его волнение, лицо же Ханджи окрасилось озабоченностью. Они молча посмотрели на меня. Как это в их стиле. Не давить, но всё равно ждать.   
  
      За спиной послышался гомон голосов, а через пару секунд дверь на кухню открылась, и в комнату забежал растрёпанный Эрен. Глаза так и светились счастьем, когда он мимолётно оглянулся на меня. Порывшись немного в пакетах, он вытащил упаковку с гонкой — нет, не той самой, я бараном упёртее него буду, — развернулся ко мне, ткнул на игру пальцем, как бы намекая о причине своего визита, и с воодушевлением унёсся обратно в гостиную, захлопнув обе двери. Стало порядком тише.   
  
      — Если сказать ёмко и по сути, я очень жалею, что он не человек. Большего вам не скажу, — я угрюмо уставился на шпажку из-под съеденного канапе, прокручивая её между большим и указательным пальцами. В самом деле. Я даже себе большего сказать не могу. Что-то да не позволяет.   
  
      Оставшийся вечер прошёл непринуждённо. Сопровождаемый лёгким или громким смехом ребят, моими ухмылками, задушевными подколами, он плавно перетёк в ночь. Эрвин и Ханджи уже ушли, Эрен выпросил ночёвку Армина, за остальными через час должна подъехать машина. Чёрт. За роботами приезжает машина. Я перевёл взгляд на закрытую входную дверь. В каком я вообще мире живу?   
  
      Немного поразмышляв, пришёл к выводу, что оставаться в квартире с роботами желания нет. Хотя, признаю, роботы — всего лишь отговорка. Мне до одури захотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Забив на шейный платок, с которым обычно не расстаюсь ввиду слабого горла, я обулся и вышел из квартиры, тихо прикрывая и замыкая дверь.   
  
      — О! Сосед! — послышался пьяный голос рядом, а следом мне на плечо тяжело бухнулась чья-то рука. Хотя почему «чья-то»?  
  
      — Ханнес, — поприветствовал я старого знакомого. — Не надоело?  
  
      Так вышло, что сосед мой — заядлый спиди-гонщик на велике. Невзирая на солидный возраст, оказался он мужиком довольно бодрым. Когда я только переехал сюда, он каждую неделю меня уламывал прокатиться с ним, помериться силами. И каждую неделю читал мне лекции о важности здоровья и поддержания нагрузки. Но самое занимательное: он всегда, абсолютно всегда, был в стельку пьян.   
  
      Обычно все наши разговоры проходили в таком ключе:  
      — Синяки, смотрю, всё больше и темнее. Колоться начал? Пра-ально, с твоей работой иначе нельзя.   
      — А ты, смотрю, по-прежнему не просыхаешь. Подохнуть бы пора с такой трясучкой, а ты всё ни в какую.   
  
      Взаимоуважение, короче, по полной.   
  
      — Как же это может... ик!.. надоесть? — И правда, что это я. — А вот ты чёт хмурый. — Ханнес навалился всем телом на меня, едва удерживаясь на ногах и дыша жутким перегаром. Вот как так можно? На велосипеде он проедет ещё километров пять, не меньше, а сделать хотя бы десять шагов и не сумеет. — На тебе, — он всучил мне практически пустую бутыль не слишком дешёвого ликёра и упал на стену, начав пробираться к своей двери, — выпей, не хмурься!   
  
      Совет от бога.   
  
      Проигнорировав лифт, я вышел на лестничную площадку и не спеша принялся подниматься наверх. Код замка от крыши в силу своей профессии вычислил я достаточно быстро ещё около года назад, поэтому вскоре уже встречал лёгкие порывы пронизывающего ветра, не рискуя облокачиваться на не слишком чистое ограждение.   
  
      Ночь всегда меня привлекала больше всего. Звёзды, луна. Почему-то, находясь в душном помещении, я всегда мечтал выбраться наружу и обязательно в ночь. Чтобы ничего не отделяло, не мешало и я мог откровенно наблюдать, впитывать их красоту. Их яркое сияние и переливание всегда было для меня глотком чистой воды. Своеобразные маячки свободы. Далёкие и одновременно близкие.   
  
      В раздумьях время пролетело незаметно, и, глянув на часы, я заспешил обратно. Надо же так, даже достаточно крупная дрожь из мыслей не вытащила.   
  
      Спровадив роботов, я со счастливым облегчением принял душ и готовился ко сну, заводя будильник и расправляя постель, когда в комнату зашёл Эрен. Тихо спросив разрешения войти, он подошёл ко мне. Встал близко-близко, мягко обхватил ладонями моё лицо и, чуть нагнувшись, невесомо коснулся своими губами моих, благодаря за вечер.   
  
      Устраиваясь в кровати, я вертел в голове только одну мысль: как бы завтра не проснуться сопливым. Чувствовал себя сносно, только горло немного скребло.   
  
      А засыпая, видел под закрытыми веками счастливые зелёные глаза. Его. Глаза робота.


	9. Chapter 9

      Просыпаться не хотелось до глухо воющего разочарования в самой грудине. Отчаянно цепляясь за всё сильнее меркнущие видения, я перекатился на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Там, на крыше высокой башни огромного, тогда ещё совсем незнакомого мегаполиса, были Фарлан и Изабель. Стоя впереди по обе стороны, они всматривались в ночное небо с невероятно ярко мерцающими звёздами и что-то тихо обсуждали. Слышать их голоса, пусть и словно из-за толстого стекла, было больно, но так… нужно. А потом Иззи неожиданно обернулась и белозубо, как и всегда, широко улыбнулась. С души свалился тяжёлый валун, и я также улыбнулся ей — слабо и едва заметно, но как умел. А затем на её месте появился Эрен. Словно бы и не было там прежде Изабель. За ней исчез и Фарлан.  
  
      Напрягая мышцы, я приподнялся и опёрся на локти. Горло нещадно саднило, а голова была настолько тяжёлой, что, казалось, пробежать марафон в двадцать километров проще, чем поднять её с подушки. Сглатывать вязкую слюну и тем самым смачивать неприятно сухую глотку оказалось делом вообще невыполнимым. Но куда более неприятным в этой ситуации было не это. О нет. Самое неприятное — это осознать-таки, что робот, этот зеленоглазый чёрт с тёплой улыбкой, не просто пробрался в хорошо охраняемый особняк — он обнаружил в глубине тайник, подобрал к нему код и отказывался из него проваливать.  
  
      Никогда прежде это не ощущалось настолько ясно. И никогда прежде такие чувства не встречались полным отчаянием. Безысходностью. Тоской.  
  
      С хриплым стоном я кое-как поднялся на четвереньки и сел, сразу же закутываясь в одеяло: в квартире оказалось слишком холодно. В голове было невероятно пусто.  
  
      В дверь едва слышно постучались.  
  
      — Ривай? — позвал меня Эрен тихо и неуверенно, очевидно, заглянув в комнату. — Всё в порядке? Уже десять часов утра.  
  
      Я отрицательно покачал головой и прохрипел, сам ужасаясь состоянию голосовых связок:  
  
      — Подыхаю.  
  
      Не стоило и сомневаться в том, что Эрен сразу же метнётся ко мне. С волнением он оглядывал меня, пробегаясь взглядом и по одеялу, словно бы обладал каким-нибудь рентгеновским зрением. Нагнувшись, он упёрся ладонями в колени и озадаченно посмотрел в глаза.  
  
      — Заболел, — сказал я, кажется, ещё тише.  
  
      Эрен протянул руку и прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу. Я тут же от него отшатнулся: он оказался не более тёплым, чем воздух. Робот озадаченно нахмурился, присел на край кровати, устремив взгляд мне за плечо, и затих. Спустя минуту он моргнул и посмотрел на меня:  
  
      — Вам нужен доктор. Может, стоит позвонить Ханджи? У неё вроде есть знакомые доктора.  
  
      — Никто… — в горле неприятно защекотало, и я согнулся в сильном кашле. — Никто мне… не нужен, — подождав, пока саднение слизистой немного стихнет, я предпринял ещё одну попытку донести свою мысль, говоря уже шёпотом и урывками, не позволяя рези усилиться. — Просто посмотри… как вылечить… простуду.  
  
      Спустя час я сидел в гостиной в ворохе одеял, поскольку было очень холодно, и недовольно переключал каналы на телевизоре, с силой давя на сенсор. Когда я наконец наткнулся на новостной канал, то откинул пульт и убрал замёрзшую руку обратно в тепло.  
  
      — Может, всё-таки вы… — Эрен стоял на входе в комнату и, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, мялся.  
  
      — Заткнись. — Паршивец слишком меня разозлил.  
  
      — Но, сэр, как ответственный за… — он предпринял ещё одну неудачную попытку заговорить.  
  
      — Заткнись.  
  
      Он наконец послушно замолчал, позволяя мало-мальски сконцентрироваться на голосе ведущей. Но краем глаза я всё равно следил за движениями робота. А он ещё вздумал улыбаться.  
  
      — И хватит лыбиться, — попросил я его как можно менее деликатно, по-прежнему говоря шёпотом, повернув к нему голову. С искусственного лица тут же схлынули все эмоции, а взгляд стал безучастным. Надо же, какой послушный.  
  
      Но стоило мне удовлетворённо вздохнуть и отвернуться, как в стеклянной глади шкафа, что стоял сбоку от телевизора, я увидел, как этот засранец показывает мне язык и отчаянно кривляется.  
  
      Ну за что, мать вашу, мне на голову свалилось такое «счастье»?  
  
      — Убью, — прохрипел я натуральным голосом маньяка, снова оборачиваясь на испугавшегося Эрена, который, впрочем, вскоре звонко засмеялся.  
  
      — Но, сэр, — снова начал он, широко растягивая губы и показывая ряд ровных зубов. Кстати, зубы из металла — Ханджи сама проверяла. А язык из высококачественного силикона — чтобы узнать это, она терроризировала компанию в течение четырёх суток, пока та не сдалась. — Вам в самом деле не стоит сейчас сидеть здесь и смотреть телевизор. Доктор Моблит сказал, что нужен покой и тишина. А вы новости включили.  
  
      Проигнорировав его, я вновь переключил внимание на телевизор.  
  
      — Эх, вы сами так захотели. — Он стремительно подошёл к дивану, не давая особого времени на обдумывание намерений, подхватил все одеяла вместе со мной и, крепко прижимая, направился в спальню. Мне оставалось только раздражённо цыкнуть.   
  
      Уже спустя минуту я был уложен в постель. Эрен укутал так, что не было никакой возможности и рукой толком шевельнуть, и затем вышел, не прикрывая дверь. Смирно ожидая его возвращения, я сначала услышал, что стих телевизор, а затем — непонятный шорох, вероятнее всего, с кухни. Вскоре Эрен вернулся с кружкой в руках, из которой тонкой белой нитью струился пар.  
  
      — Возражения не принимаются. Тут имбирь, ягоды и лимон. — Он сел рядом на кровать, поставил кружку на тумбочку и помог мне привстать, выпутывая из кокона одеял, чтобы я сам мог пить чай.  
  
      Я только кивнул, не найдя никаких сил на споры. Очень хотелось спать. Очень хотелось согреться. И безумно хотелось перестать трястись. Аккуратно, дабы не обжечься, обеими ладонями ухватился за керамические стенки кружки, любезно поданной роботом, и поднёс к лицу. Сделал крохотный глоток, прикрывая веки, и тут же сморщился: глотать было больно. Имбирь ощутимо прошёлся огнём по слизистой и, сопровождаемый моим диким наслаждением, спустился в желудок. Я даже едва сдержался, чтобы не промычать в голос от охватившего тепла.  
  
      Когда допил и открыл глаза, Эрен по-прежнему сидел рядом и внимательно смотрел на меня. Забрав кружку и поставив её на тумбу, он задумчиво поджал губы и нахмурился, словно бы решая что-то. Не успел я хотя бы вскинуть бровь, тем самым безмолвно спрашивая: «В чём дело?», как Эрен резво принялся распутывать одеяла.  
  
      — Ты что, мать твою, делаешь? — прохрипел я, сбитый с толку действиями робота. Но Эрен меня проигнорировал. Как и мои хилые, в силу недомогания и общей слабости, попытки оставить на себе хотя бы одно одеяло. Покрывшись неприятными мурашками с ног до головы, я ненавидящим взглядом уставился на Эрена.  
  
      — Вам надо тепло одеться, чтобы пропотеть.  
  
      Стоит говорить, что попытки одеться самому были вновь им проигнорированы? Вот и я думаю, что не стоит. Натянув на меня спортивки, в которых я собирался сегодня выйти на пробежку, и тёплый свитер, который он отрыл в стоящем рядом комоде, Эрен улёгся рядом, не обращая внимания на мой ошалелый взгляд, и накрыл нас обоих одеялами. Придвинулся ближе, ухватился за талию и повернул спиной к себе. Я терпеливо ждал объяснений.  
  
      — Я же могу свою температуру повышать. Будет жарко — чуть сбавлю. Станет снова холодно — повышу, — он говорил тихо и вкрадчиво. А я лишь выдохнул. Плевать. Ну в самом деле. Сколько бы раз я ни призывал держать дистанцию, меня не слышали. А сейчас что? Смысл дальше сопротивляться? Сумею ли я ещё сильнее вляпаться? Сомневаюсь. Поэтому я просто прижался чуть плотней к горячему роботу и расслабился, намереваясь провалиться в сон.  
  


◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
      Просыпаться было ещё тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз. Тело охватил невыносимый жар, дыхание, давно сбитое, сдавленными хрипами вырывалось изо рта. Голову же окутывал такой густой туман, что я совершенно не понимал, что происходит, что со мной. Чьи руки сдавливают рёбра, скользят то выше, то ниже? Чьи обжигающие губы впиваются в шею, плечи? Сон это или реальность? Благодаря закрытым шторам, в комнате царила непроглядная тьма, мешая хоть немного прийти в себя. И болезненно пульсирующий в штанах стояк только усугублял положение.  
  
      — Какого чёрта… — вырвалось едва слышно, пока меня сдавливали сильные руки и впивались в плечи острые зубы.  
  
      — Расслабься, ладно? — голос Эрена узнать было сложно и потому, что в голове стоял туман, обволакивающий упоительным возбуждением, и потому, что тональность его изменилась: стала более низкой, рычащей.  
  
      Но когда я всё-таки сумел признать робота, начал сопротивляться. Хотя громко сказано. Все мои хилые попытки быстро пресеклись заломом обеих рук за спину и сильными тисками по бокам. Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как чувствовать, что это металлическое тело вытворяет с моим, и задаваться вопросом, откуда у него такие познания.  
  
      — Я же не включал эту функцию, — прохрипел я, закусывая щёку с внутренней стороны. Помню ещё, как поднимал глаза к потолку в безмолвном вопросе, когда знакомился с характеристиками и умениями робота. — Так откуда ты?..  
  
      — Функция? — горячо фыркнул робот на самое ухо и ощутимо прикусил мочку, одной рукой надавливая на тазовую кость. — Смешно.  
  
      Когда он резко и с нажимом переместил ладонь на пах, из горла против воли вырвался хриплый стон. Ощутимо водя одной рукой по стояку вверх-вниз, другой обхватил рёбра поперёк с такой силой, что весь воздух из лёгких вышибло, и всё, что мне оставалось, — попеременно закусывать то губы, то щёки в тщетных попытках сдержать громкие стоны.  
  
      И я буквально задохнулся, когда его ладонь, горячая и чуть влажная — наверняка от моего же пота, — нырнула под резинки штанов и трусов, основательно сжав член. Сдержать стон? Смешно! Перед глазами разве что фейерверки взрываться не начали. Но вот звёзды под закрытыми веками я однозначно увидел и откинул голову назад, давая Эрену прекрасный доступ к своему горлу, на котором в ту же секунду почувствовал его губы.  
  
      Резкими грубыми движениями по стволу он вырывал из меня хрип за хрипом. Руки, давно выбравшиеся из-за спины, до некрасивых и исчезающих лишь после стирки складок сминали простынь, просто до безобразия влажную. Я уже чувствовал подкатывающую обжигающими волнами разрядку, когда тот сбавил обороты, а в рот, не встречая преграды, ворвались несколько пальцев его руки, прежде перехватывающей рёбра, доставая едва ли не до глотки. Покорно облизав их, я даже не осознал, к чему это было. Но почувствовал буквально через пару секунд, когда штаны вместе с бельём всё-таки съехали вниз, а между ягодиц прижались его, мать, увлажнённые моей же слюной горячие пальцы. Не успел я возмутиться, как Эрен, особо не медля, протолкнул один внутрь, вырывая из меня болезненное шипение. Тут же он возобновил грубоватые движения по стволу, отвлекая от других, совершенно новых в моей жизни и не слишком приятных, ощущений. Вскоре, чуть растянув меня, он вошёл уже двумя пальцами, достаточно быстро ускоряя темп так, что мне вновь оставалось лишь задыхаться и хрипеть в подушку.  
  
      — Твою мать, Йегер… — пронёсся сдавленный шёпот, который тут же заглушился несдержанным надрывным стоном.  
  
      Ещё пара резких движений, и оргазм, накативший огромной волной, своей силой смёл все стоящие на пути преграды и утянул моё сознание в облегчённую пустоту.  
  


◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
      Разлепив веки, я бездумно уставился в потолок. Сон прошёл резко, словно я и не спал вовсе, но плотная каша в голове всё же намекала: спал. И продолжалось это очень долго.  
  
      Комнату освещали лучи полуденного солнца, диск которого уже был настолько высоко, что из окна его не увидишь. Через приоткрытую форточку проникал свежий воздух, помогая потихоньку просыпаться.  
  
      Откинув одеяло и сев на кровати, я огляделся. Два одеяла аккуратно сложены перед кроватью, на тумбочке дожидаются использования синие капсулы, а рядом — стакан воды, который я тут же схватил и залпом осушил. Из-за тяжести в голове даже не сразу осознал, что я вообще-то болею и мне должно быть больно глотать. Но нет. Болезнь отступила, словно бы её и не было. И на пару секунд я удивился такому повороту. А затем память услужливо подкинула воспоминания о горячей ночи (горячем вечере?), и я поражённо застыл с занесённой над тумбочкой рукой, так и не поставив стакан обратно на деревянную поверхность.  
  
      Что за херня это была?  
  
      Это ведь сон?  
  
      Это ведь не может быть правдой?  
  
      Он же не совсем рехнулся?  
  
      Но память так и подкидывала ощущения крепких рук и жара тел. А ещё безумное удовольствие. И по идее, горло должно болеть не в пример сильнее.  
  
      Поставив наконец стакан на тумбу, я поёрзал на матрасе, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Но, кроме странной лёгкости и некоторой ломоты ото сна в теле, так ничего и не почувствовал.  
  
      Послышался короткий стук и щелчок открывающейся двери. Негромко топая, Эрен подошёл к кровати и присел на корточки передо мной, держа в руке огромную кружку ароматного зелёного чая, которую я почти сразу обхватил обеими ладонями. Он всё так же легко улыбался и открыто смотрел в глаза.  
  
      — Что вчера было? — и голос, к величайшему удивлению, не так уж хрипел.  
  
      Эрен смущённо улыбнулся и почесал затылок.  
  
      — Ну я… Пока вы спали, я решил покопаться в сети, как побыстрее от простуды избавиться. И одним из действенных способов там указали секс. Вот я и импровизировал с этим.  
  
      Я сидел на кровати и пил чай. Эрен сидел на корточках передо мной и смотрел снизу вверх с искрящейся радостью в глазах. У меня не было никаких сил отвести от него взгляд. Никаких сил удивляться. И никаких сил сопротивляться.  
  
       _Блять._


	10. Chapter 10

      — Эрен, отвали от меня.   
  
      Стоило мне скинуть пуховик и обувь в прихожей и войти в гостиную, как робот почти повис на мне. Выпрыгнул из-за двери, обхватил шею обеими руками и подогнул ноги. А мешок металла всё-таки держать несколько трудновато. Особенно шеей и плечами.   
  
      — Ты устал, и я тебя подбадриваю! — наглым и радостным тоном заявил он.   
  
      — Вот именно потому, что я устал, отцепись. — Я подтянул его вверх и поставил на ноги, благо он не сопротивлялся. Но вот отвести руки от шеи мне не удалось. Он только сильнее прижался и, заглядывая в глаза, прикоснулся своими губами к моим.   
  
      — Привет, — улыбнулся Эрен. Я вздохнул и опустил голову, прикасаясь лбом к его плечу.   
  
      Постояв так немного, отодвинулся, скинул его руки и направился в свою комнату.   
  
      С первой встречи прошёл вот уже... год? Чуть меньше. Время летит чертовски быстро. Казалось бы, только вчера я с раздражением смотрел на стеклянный ящик с Эреном, не имея ни малейшего желания активировать робота, а сегодня он уже висит на шее, целует и... много чего ещё делает. И самое страшное — всё стало настолько привычно, что иной раз закрадывается мысль: «Что со мной будет, если он исчезнет?» Гоню её прочь, насколько это возможно, потому что думать об этом действительно не по себе.   
  
      Со времени последней болезни прошло уже около полугода, месяцев пять точно. И если тогда, лёжа у него под боком с высокой температурой, я думал, что сильнее влипнуть уже не смогу, то сейчас думаю иначе. Смогу. И смог. Спустя недели две после того случая Эрен снова пришёл ко мне в постель ночью, без моего ведома: знал, что, будучи полным сил, я выпну его из кровати и дверь запру. Но гадёныш всё-таки умён. И никакие ссоры не помогали, никакими словами я не мог до него донести необходимость оставить меня в покое и не пересекать черту. Он пересекал и делал это с завидным постоянством. Даже закрытая дверь его не останавливала — я до сих пор не знаю, как он умудрялся пробираться в комнату.   
  
      Дошло до того, что по истечении двух-трёх месяцев такого «образа жизни» мы крупно поссорились. Оказывается, роботы умеют злиться. Оказывается, в приступе ярости они могут громить квартиру. И оказывается, это лишь Eren Jaeger компании EcoRobotic так может — но об этом позже.   
  
      Высказали мы тогда очень много. Убирался и чинил мебель я целый выходной день. А после не разговаривал с ним больше недели. Наивный, думал, что за это время шестерёнки у робота встанут на место и он что-нибудь поймёт. Но вместо него понял я.   
  
      Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как учёным удалось воссоздать человеческие эмоции у роботов. Как им удалось сделать так, что тебе кажется, будто перед тобой не бездушная машина, а человек. И на кой чёрт им вообще понадобилось это делать.   
  
      С каждым днём Эрен словно бы всё сильнее чах. Поначалу пытался завязать со мной диалог, извинялся и заглядывал в глаза, готовил завтрак-обед-ужин. Но я молчал, игнорировал взгляды, его присутствие и еду, которую в итоге приходилось тупо выкидывать. На одиннадцатый день, вернувшись домой и зайдя на кухню, обнаружил его понуро сидящим на стуле и перебирающим пальцами, а на столе исходила паром тарелка с супом. Он поднял голову и посмотрел с таким выражением, которое просто не имеет права быть у робота. Будто у него есть сердце. Будто он живой.   
  
      Но он лишь робот.   
  
      А я человек.   
  
      И тогда я мысленно себе сказал: «Хватит». Сел за стол, вздохнул и принялся за суп, осознавая, как скучал по приготовленной им еде. Кинув на него мимолётный взгляд, заметил улыбку, не широкую, какая обычно красуется на его лице, а слабую, но словно бы искреннюю и счастливую.   
  
      Он стабильно раза два в неделю стал приходить перед сном и укладываться в постель под моим внимательным взором. Смириться было сложно. Но по итогу, скрипя зубами, я сумел на это забить. Зато потом, может быть, пару недель спустя, он стал просто оставаться на ночь. Без всяких приставаний и мозгоедства. Это было особенно странно. С горем пополам засыпать, со спины обогреваемым роботом, а по утрам просыпаться у него на груди. Помню первое такое пробуждение, когда разлепил глаза и увидел мужскую грудь без намёка на соски. В то утро я глотнул порцию бодрящего шока, хах. Ну а сейчас уже стало привычно, просыпаясь, слышать лёгкий гул работающих механизмов, чувствовать часто неудобно и чересчур крепко прижимающую к себе руку на талии, скидывать свою ногу с его и слушать шуточки, мол, храплю или говорю несусветную чушь во сне.   
  
      И ведь надо же было выиграть такой «джекпот». Старику Пиксису я однажды высказал всё, что думаю о таких подарках. Плевать даже, что стоимость его невероятно зашкаливающая, накладывающая определённые обязательства. Но вот на то, что этот подарок с собой принёс, не плевать. Прямым текстом я никому не говорил, что для меня значит какой-то робот, но, думаю, все, имеющие мозги, давно ими пораскинули и сами всё поняли.   
  
      Но к Пиксису в кабинет я тогда пришёл не из-за банального «поныть». В один вечер произошёл занятный разговор между мной и Эреном.   
  
      — Как же я сочувствую таким «везунчикам», как я сам, у кого ещё есть ты, — сказал я ему тогда, наблюдая, как он на руках висит на ветке дерева в парке и раскачивается взад-вперёд, словно малое дитё.   
  
      — В смысле? — неподдельно удивился Эрен и уставился на меня, потихоньку останавливаясь.   
  
      — В прямом. Помимо меня, есть ещё четырнадцать таких же людей, которым твои копии капают на мозги.   
  
      — А-а, — протянул он, начав снова раскачиваться. — На самом деле неизвестно, капают или нет, — заявил он беззаботно и с разгона спрыгнул на траву.   
  
      — Это как? — Учитывая, что Эрен часто говорит разную небылицу, лишь бы пораздражать, я не слишком удивился. Но всё-таки насторожился.   
  
      — Вот так, — пробубнил он, усевшись на землю и, пачкая руки, начав выковыривать из неё закопанные белками орешки да ягоды. — В зависимости от того, нравится ли нам доставшийся хозяин или нет и насколько, мы строим свою модель поведения, — сказал Эрен, раскусил один из орешков и, выплюнув осколки скорлупы и сам плод на ладонь, принялся его разглядывать.   
  
      — Ты что, серьёзно?   
  
      Чтобы создать такое... Даже не представляю, какие мозги надо иметь. Ладно там, создать робота, который будет действовать по определённой схеме, но... Чтобы тот сам выстраивал своё поведение в зависимости от того, нравится ли ему человек, стоящий перед ним? Не слишком ли это? Сколько же в нём заложено программ, и есть ли они вообще? Или у робота нет совершенно никакого алгоритма?   
  
      — А ты разве не знал? — спросил он, на секунду отвлекаясь от орехов и поднимая на меня глаза. — Это же стало настоящей бомбой на презентации три года назад. Робот, который не подчиняется никаким моделям поведения, способный обходить запретные коды, чего не могут другие. Поэтому же нас и создали такое ограниченное количество — эксперимент, да и только. Больше мы ничем не примечательны.   
  
      Эта информация разбудила во мне небывалую злость. В первую очередь — на себя, что пропустил мимо глаз и ушей такой важный ключ для принятия решения. Неважно, какие там законы и условия, я бы вернул робота сразу же. Но чёртов Дот точно знал, что собирается сделать. На следующий день я ураганом примчался в приёмную Пиксиса и, миновав возмутившуюся Нанабу, его секретаря, дыша пламенем, ворвался в кабинет.   
  
      — Ты в своём вообще уме?! — говорил я тогда негромко, но яростно, чеканя слова. — С моим паршивым характером подсовывать робота, чьё поведение непредсказуемо! Да я готов был его убить! И останавливал меня лишь баснословный штраф, Дот!   
  
      А старик только улыбался, покручивая седые усы, и ставил на стол пару стаканов и бутылку выдержанного виски — именно у него Эрвин и перенял эту любовь.   
  
      — Но в итоге вы подружились, — добродушно и хрипло сказал он. — Ну-ну, Ривай, не кипятись так. Присядь, — он указал на стоящее перед столом кресло и разлил по стаканам алкоголь, взмахом ладони показывая Нанабе, что всё в порядке.   
  
      — Только чего мне будет стоить эта «дружба», когда срок годности паршивца подойдёт к концу? — скривился я и махом осушил пододвинутый стакан, забив на машину. — Это как с тобой, Эрвином или Ханджи, понимаешь, нет? — начал я тихо объяснять. — Как с моим отделом в штабе. Как с Изабель и Фарланом. — Пиксис — один из немногих, кто знает моё прошлое, в котором Магнолия с Чёрчем были якорем в моей жизни. И также один из немногих, кто видел мои стенания, когда их убили. Кто сумел, вздёрнув за шкирку, поставить на ноги.   
  
      — Но ведь это будет нескоро. — Пригубив немного виски, Дот посмотрел на меня, словно отец на сына.   
  
      Тогда я смог успокоиться. Но червяк продолжал изо дня в день грызть мою уверенность в том, что всё нормально. 

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
     — Пойдём прогуляемся? — предложил Эрен, расставляя вымытую посуду по местам. — И не отказывайся. Свежий воздух идёт на пользу. 

  
      — На десятый раз ты своей пользой меня не проймёшь, — лениво протянул я, наблюдая за движениями робота, подперев щёку рукой. Эрен возмущённо обернулся и уже открыл рот, но я перебил: — Не голоси. Мне лучше сейчас по пустякам не высовываться. Я угодил в заварушку между двумя группировками, засветил лицо. Наверняка за мной ведётся слежка. Я потому и машину стал парковать у подъезда: до двери десять секунд, а в дом даже почтальонов сейчас не пускают. Гости все — под ответственность хозяина квартиры, — я замолчал и, чуть подумав, добавил: — Да и яйца морозить желания никакого.   
  
      — Ну ты серьёзно думаешь, что кто-то будет, как ты выразился, морозить яйца, когда ты засел дома?   
  
      — Эрен, это опасно.   
  
      — Но... — он неуверенно посмотрел в темноту за окном, — там же снег идёт, — продолжил шёпотом и с надеждой посмотрел на меня. — И к тому же я смогу тебя защитить.   
  
      Я коротко вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, за которым и вправду вовсю шёл снег. Защитит меня, как же. А потом трать нервные клетки и пимы на его починку. Вытащив из кармана брюк пластину телефона, я прикрепил её к уху и вызвал Захариуса, ответственного по слежке за каждым преступником из группировок. Услышав, что у одной намечается полный сбор, а другая не высовывает носа в последнее время, я поблагодарил и отключился, переведя взгляд на счастливо улыбающегося Эрена.


	11. Chapter 11

— А тебе, между прочим, идёт. — Эрен шёл передо мной, то и дело оглядываясь назад. — Он прям под цвет глаз. Как чистое серебро. — Он улыбался.

Мы шли по главной улице города, давно уже украшенной яркими гирляндами, всевозможными шарами и вырезанными снежинками — дух Рождества пропитывал собой каждый закоулок.

Замёрзнув после полуторачасовой прогулки по заснеженным улицам, буквально двадцать минут назад я потянул Эрена в один ювелирный магазин, снаружи казавшийся вполне уютным. Пока я отогревался предложенным добрым хозяином чаем, робот сновал вдоль прилавков и рассматривал товары. Если что-то особенно нравилось, он нагибался над стойкой так низко, что практически касался своим носом прозрачного стекла. А когда я уже почти допил чай, отвернувшись к окну и наблюдая за снегом, он подошёл ко мне, сжимая что-то в ладони. Расстегнул молнию моего пуховика до середины, снял шарф, порядком наэлектризовав мне волосы, и, не дав и секунды на разглядывание чего-то блестящего, шагнул ближе, завёл руки мне за шею, а через пару секунд я почувствовал холод чуть ниже ярёмной впадины. Всё это время Эрен загадочно улыбался. Он немного отодвинулся, и в отражении витринного окна я увидел камень, по краю обрамлённый чёрной проволокой и висящий на такой же чёрной цепочке с мелкими звеньями. Поблёскивающий, серебристый, маленький, круглый. На удивление, он пришёлся мне по вкусу, учитывая, что я совершенно не фанат цепочек-колец-браслетов. И не успел я удивиться, откуда он взял деньги, как Эрен быстро юркнул рукой в карман пуховика и, видно, оставив в нём банковскую карту, вернул её в карман своей куртки. Хм, ну кто бы сомневался.

— Только для чего он мне? — спросил его, мимоходом разглядывая снующую туда-сюда толпу.

— Носить, конечно же, — довольно протянул он, поравнявшись со мной. — Это подарок на день рождения.

Я неверяще посмотрел на поднявшего к небу голову робота.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Да брось, — он фыркнул и посмотрел на меня. — Чтобы я да не стащил хоть раз твои документы? Ты веришь, что такое вообще возможно? — Эрен широко и открыто улыбнулся.

— Болван, — тихо сказал я, отворачиваясь и продолжая путь. — Мог бы просто спросить.

— Я спрашивал твой возраст, а ты меня посылал, — недовольно протянул робот и пихнул меня в плечо.

— Завязывай с играми. — Вдоволь поиспепеляв робота взглядом, я снова переключил внимание на толпу.

— Это ты завязывай играть в детектива, никто за нами не следит.

— Ничего, что я не играю в него, а являюсь им?

Эрен на это только хмыкнул.

Вообще иногда порядком раздражало, что робот позволял себе настолько фривольно со мной общаться. Да, привык, давно уже, но это мало что меняло.

На самом деле за те два часа, что мы гуляли, я так и не увидел никакого странного типа, а то и нескольких, которые могли бы за нами следить. Это казалось странным. Но и в то же время почему-то не напрягало.

Уже подходя к дому, миновав скверы, тут и там натыкаясь на влюблённые парочки, я стал замечать, что Эрен постоянно кидает на меня взгляды и странно улыбается. Стоило пройти нам первое же строение, как он затащил меня в неширокий закоулок между домами и прижал к стене, припав своими губами к моим. Порядком сбил мне дыхание и отодвинулся, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Я тяжело вздохнул. Честно, это сложно — смотреть в _неживые_ глаза, на дне которых плещутся _живые_ сильные чувства. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, я уверен, легче не станет.

Он мягко улыбнулся, невесомо поцеловал меня в кончик носа, напоследок чуть царапнув зубами, и отодвинулся, с абсолютно счастливым видом разворачиваясь и продолжая путь. И, опустив взгляд на мокрый асфальт, я не имел ни малейшего представления, как не улыбаться в ответ.

Несмотря на поздний час, людей на улице было очень много. В воздухе так и висел подступающий праздник. Оседал в лёгких пряными ароматами гвоздики и корицы, цитрусом мандарина и имбирём рождественского пряника.

Поглубже вдохнув будоражащий запах Нового года, я нащупал в кармане ключи от подъезда и уже собрался их перекинуть Эрену, который поджидал у подъезда в нескольких метрах от меня, как вдруг остановился. Что именно заставило замереть: скрип шин проезжающих автомобилей, задорный смех компании молодёжи неподалёку или тихие ругательства женщины, обронившей пакет с фруктами, — я не мог понять. Пока не остановился на одном звуке, что не вписывался в общую картину предрождественской суеты: щелчке возводимого курка.

Не успев скинуть с себя оцепенение, потяжелевшим взглядом я смотрел, как Эрен, испуганно расширив глаза, кинулся ко мне, сбивая с ног уже через секунду. Послышался непонятный лязг металла, а затем визг толпы, наперебой кричащей о «мужчине с пистолетом».

Припечатанный сверху Эреном, я больно врезался в очищенный от снега асфальт спиной и ударился затылком. Преодолевая шум крови в ушах и головокружение, спихнул с себя Эрена и сел, взявшись за виски. Расфокусированно мазнув взглядом по толпе, прикоснулся дрожащими пальцами к прицепленной на ухе пластине и вызвал Захариуса.

— Какой-то гад поджидал меня у дома, — стоило Майку ответить на звонок, как я сразу начал говорить. — Тут полно свидетелей, неплохо было бы, чтобы кто-нибудь прибыл как можно быстрее и опросил их, потому что я не в состоянии.

— Тебя ранили? — напряжённо спросил он, опустив нотации.

— Нет, я… — вздохнув, я перевёл взгляд на лежащего рядом Эрена и… почувствовал, как ощущение всего мира теряется и исчезает. — Я…

Он лежал, спокойный и улыбающийся, и смотрел в небо.

Пока его жёлтая куртка, до невероятного меня бесившая своим непрактичным цветом, сбоку окрашивалась чёрным вязким машинным маслом.

Сердце больно ухнуло в желудок, кровь застучала в ушах сильнее. Я быстро перемахнул через Эрена на другую сторону и прижал ладонь к его боку, с волнением пытаясь понять, он всё ещё жив или?..

— Они очень красивые, — тихо сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от мерцающих созвездий. — Ты замечал когда-нибудь?

— Хранил бы я у себя в ином случае телескоп, недоумок? — через силу усмехнулся, с неприязнью ощущая пощипывание в носу и отмечая, как масло, упруго толкнувшись в ладонь, совершенно не планирует выбираться наружу.

— Ха, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел на меня, — и правда. Ты постоянно обещал показать и вечно об этом забывал, — весело прошептал он, морща нос — всегда так делал, когда ему было о чём-то неприятно говорить или думать.

— Просто отпуска всё не было, — громче сказал я, совершенно не обращая внимания на дрожь в голосе. — Но сегодня же позвоню Эрвину и возьму отгул на завтра и послезавтра. Поедем за город к Петре, ты же хотел её навестить, познакомиться с её мужем и детьми? Возьмём телескоп и…

— Ривай, знаешь, — словно бы не слушая, неотрывно смотря мне в глаза, перебил Эрен, — прости меня, ладно?

— Даже не думай со мной прощаться, паршивец. — Голос дрожал до невероятного сильно. Как и всё тело. Внутренности. Душа, которая всё ещё умела чувствовать и в очередной раз платила за это умение.

— Я знаю, что доставил тебе уйму проблем, — упрямо пропуская мимо ушей мои слова, он продолжал говорить дальше. — Знаю, что был невыносим, но… — грустно улыбнулся и ненадолго замолчал, прикрыв веки. — У каждого робота в программу заложена одна характеристика: он любит своего хозяина, — посмотрел на меня и тихо продолжил: — Не умеет, но всё равно любит. А у меня её… не было. Я — всего лишь эксперимент, и искренне надеюсь, что он не удался. Я не представляю, сколько неудобств тебе доставил, сколько вреда причинил своими чувствами, которыми даже управлять не умею. И я… — он замолчал на мгновение и перевёл взгляд на небо, словно пытался сдержать слёзы, которых отродясь у него не было. — Я очень хотел бы, Ривай, — вновь посмотрел на меня и с дрожью в голосе начал шептать, — чтобы не роботом я был, а человеком. С сердцем. Чтобы состоял из крови и плоти, а не железных запчастей и машинного масла…

— Замолчи, мать твою, — с рыком проговорил, не замечая скользящих по щекам слёз. — Устраиваешь меня и такой. Дыру залатаем, восстановим, а потом я тебя буду стебать за эти сопли, что сейчас разводишь.

Он усмехнулся и помотал головой в разные стороны. Поднял ладонь и пальцами в воздухе обвёл рану.

— Там есть… Она… Ривай, — он ухватился за мою свободную руку и поднёс её к губам, прижимаясь ими к тыльной стороне, — я люблю тебя. Так, как умею. Прости… — Он грустно улыбнулся и опустил руку на грудь, закрыв глаза.

Через секунду я перестал чувствовать ставшую такой привычной едва заметную дрожь машины.

Высвободив свои руки, я выпрямился и поднял голову к небу. Ничего. Самое главное ведь — это начинка? Оперативная память? А её можно пересадить любой оболочке.

— Захариус? — тихо прошептал я.

— Да? — послышалось слабо в ухе, и я закрыл глаза.

— Найди его.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Спустя девять дней. _

— Повтори, — произношу глухо, понимая, что снова провалился в мысли и пропустил слова Эрвина мимо ушей. Он устало вздохнул и потёр глаза.

Мы находились в его кабинете, к слову сказать, обставленном просто, но со вкусом. У Эрвина всегда было всё просто, но с особым смаком. Давненько не обращал на подобную мелочь внимание. Хм.

— Брат Маркеса перевёл всю сумму на твой счёт, тебе не приходило уведомление?

— М-м, — я призадумался, копаясь в воспоминаниях, и взял со стола посеребрённую статуэтку яблока, состоящую из пластин-пазлов. — Что-то такое было, — я согласно кивнул, продолжая вращать в ладони «фрукт».

В комнате вновь послышался тяжёлый вздох.

— Ривай, ты выиграл. Добился того, чего хотел. Ты говорил, что тебе станет легче.

Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на Эрвина.

— Говорил. Так и есть. Будет гораздо легче свалить в какие-нибудь горы и не задумываться о финансах.

— Ты носом землю рыл, чтобы всего лишь заполучить компенсацию и уехать?

Я слабо ухмыльнулся и хмыкнул.

— Именно так. — Я поставил яблоко обратно на стол и развернулся, чтобы покинуть кабинет. Уже у двери обернулся и посмотрел в наполненные излишней горечью глаза. — Надеюсь, ты сможешь написать заявление от моего имени? 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не сделаю этого? — Не успел я отреагировать, как он продолжил: — Возвращайся. Когда сможешь. Мы все будем тебя ждать.

Я нахмурился и хотел ответить хоть какой-нибудь колкостью, но лишь поджал губы и вышел из кабинета. Смотря прямо, прошёл мимо стоящих по обе стороны столов и сидящих за ними притихших коллег. Встав у лифта и нажав кнопку, совсем не удивился, когда со спины налетела Петра — единственный человек ниже меня на весь офис — и обняла, крепко сдавив грудную клетку.

Когда двери лифта бесшумно разъехались в стороны, я молча расцепил сжатые на груди руки и шагнул в кабину.

Как добрался до дома, совсем не помню. Провалы в памяти стали нормальным делом в последнее время. Что делал вчера? Чёрт знает. Сегодня всё утро ждал результаты суда. От дела отстранили, не позволив находиться даже на заседании. Хотя это неудивительно. Я ухмыльнулся — этого Маркеса, совершившего самую крупную ошибку всей своей жизни, не узнал бы даже сканирующий робот: добравшись до него первым, я выпустил всю ярость, что только успела скопиться во мне за всю жизнь к этому самому моменту. Вот только…

Нужного я так и не почувствовал. Ликование? Свободу? Что должен чувствовать человек, отомстив за то, что отобрали нечто очень дорогое сердцу? Что?

Я остановился у двери в квартиру, бездумно уставившись на ручку.

Вспомнил, что делал вчера. Отрешённо бродил по городу до самого позднего часа, пока ноги из последних сил не приволокли к раскуроченной кровати. То-очно. Именно этим я занимался последние пять дней.

И какого ж, интересно, я пришёл сюда в самый разгар дня?

Звук открываемого замка резанул по ушам, и в следующее мгновение я уже ступил в тёмную и тихую квартиру. Совершенно пустую. Я тяжело вздохнул, выпустил из ослабевших пальцев ключи, которые с грохотом упали на тумбу, прислонился к двери и с оглушающим в тиши квартиры шорохом съехал по древесине, осев на половик и задрав голову кверху. Закрыл глаза и в очередной раз оказался там, где был далёкие девять дней назад.

 

_ — То есть как? — едва удерживаясь на ногах из-за головокружения, недоумённо спросил я мастера. Того самого, что когда-то отключал разногласия систем в роботе. _

_ — Как-как. Обычно. — Мы стояли у железного стола, на котором лежал Эрен с дырой в боку. Я переводил взгляд с Эрена на мастера и обратно, ожидая, что вот-вот чокнутого робота вернут в сознание. Мастер же воплощать в реальность моё желание не спешил и всё копался в планшете, присоединённом через USB-провод к Эрену. И хмурился. _

_ Протяжно хмыкнув, он напоследок вздохнул и выдернул провод. Забыв о недавних словах, я в ожидании посмотрел на робота, но тот глаза так и не открыл. _

_ — Видите, в какое место попала пуля? — Мастер, чьего имени я так и не удосужился спросить, обвёл пальцем рану. Я слабо кивнул. — Здесь располагается механизм, на восстановление которого разрешения не дадут. А также — карта памяти. Фактически их две: одна служит для сбора информации об окружающем мире, вторая отвечает за воспоминания, прожитые с хозяином и прочими людьми. Сортируются они без ведома робота, по умолчанию. Так вот пуля, помимо механизма, повредила именно вторую. По сути, того робота, известного лично вам, больше нет, увы. — Он хмуро снял очки и принялся их натирать, делая это скорее на автомате, нежели из-за загрязнившихся линз. — И к сожалению, компания не согласится создать, если хотите — перевыпустить, ещё одного Eren`а Jaeger`а, — он сочувствующе покачал головой. — Насколько мне известно, эксперимент признали неудавшимся. Учёные будут совершенствовать схемы… _

_ Мастер распинался долго и ни о чём. Я смотрел на робота. Осознавал, что это железка, обладающая памятью и чувствами. Но не обладающая точкой возврата. Сейчас он, как никогда, напоминал человека — такое же хрупкое существо, которому неподвластна смерть. _

_ Кажется, развернулся и пошёл к выходу тогда, когда мастер ещё не закончил говорить: в голове был слишком плотный туман. Но оклик всё же услышал: _

_ — Постойте! — Он по-прежнему стоял возле стола, когда я уже схватился за ручку двери и потянул на себя. — У него есть один файл, видео, каким-то образом он умудрился сохранить это на первую карту. Если вам это важно, я могу отправить его на вашу почту. _

_ — Отправьте, — сказал настолько слабо, что мне казалось, мастер меня и не услышит. И в глубине души я на это очень надеялся, потому что видеть то, что он записал…  _

 

Было чертовски больно.

Первым делом, захлопнув дверь, скинув обувь и забив на пуховик, я кинулся к компьютеру. Разблокировав всё, зашёл на почту и увидел письмо с вложенным файлом.

Это был мир его глазами. Там был я. Хах. Мно-ого меня. Много нас. А ещё было послание.

Он встал напротив зеркала в ванной комнате, очевидно, пока меня не было дома. Широко улыбнулся и заговорил:

— Ривай, привет! — Он засмеялся. — Крайне странно смотреть себе в глаза, а обращаться к тебе. — Опустил голову, окинув взглядом босые ступни, и затем серьёзно посмотрел в отражение. — Я запомнил твои слова о том, что никому не известен час смерти. И хотя я сомневаюсь, что действительно смогу «умереть», на всякий случай я создам… Клип? — Он снова улыбнулся и пропустил смешок, пока у меня по щекам текли солёные капли. — Видео как минимум. Я не знаю, что нас, меня ждёт впереди, смогу ли я всё успеть сказать, если вдруг что. Так вот, — он посмотрел вниз, но, видно, спохватившись, обратно вернул взгляд на зеркало, — я хотел бы извиниться за всё.

Он сел на машинку для стирки, с которой я уже уставал его прогонять. Поболтал в воздухе ногами. Собрался с мыслями и продолжил:

— Я, честно, понятия не имею, сколько хлопот тебе доставил. Даже чувствую чуточку вины за все те издевательства, что ты терпел, — слабо улыбнулся, — но это прототип такой, ты уж извини его. Если кто-то ему нравится, он вряд ли перестанет кусаться и делать мелкие пакости. Вот и я не могу остановиться. Даже сейчас. Спустя… триста восемь дней. Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Но… иногда мне хочется исчезнуть. Знаешь, ты ведь далеко не всегда умеешь контролировать свои взгляды. А я пусть и робот, но умею их читать. У тебя они иногда такие режуще болезненные, что хочется вместо себя поставить прототипа, впихнуть все наши воспоминания ему в голову, а самому исчезнуть…

Он замолчал, переведя взгляд на скрещенные лодыжки вытянутых вперёд ног.

— Это, должно быть, очень больно, полюбить робота, да? — тихо заговорил он и грустно посмотрел мне в глаза.

Я невольно опустился на колени и осел на пятки, без сил уронив руки по бокам. С экрана на меня взирали яркие глаза Эрена, робота, а из моих вовсю катились слёзы, срываясь со щёк и падая на тёмную ткань брюк. Пока в груди бесновался океан отчаяния.

Эрен говорил ещё долго. Улыбался много, смеялся, но смотрел с такой невыразимой грустью, что слушать его весёлые рассказы и мысли было совсем невозможно.

В конце концов я признал себя размякшим куском мяса, ревущим над какой-то железкой.

Которую, впрочем, действительно умудрился полюбить.

В ту ночь я разнёс всю квартиру. Похлеще Эрена в день нашей крупной ссоры. Но если роботу это помогло успокоиться, то мне — нет. Ни в ту ночь. Ни на следующий день. Ни сейчас. Я не находил себе места каждую минуту бодрствования. Скинул пару килограммов, потому что еда в глотку не лезла никакая. Сначала сосредоточился на ловле, как оказалось, Маркеса, участника одной из банд. Был полностью уверен, что убью его и мне станет легче. Не убил — отметелил. И нет, не стало. Приходить в пустую, тихую, раздолбанную квартиру было невозможно. Включать видео с Эреном — ещё более невозможно. Но ноги постоянно несли в разрушенный кабинет, а руки тянулись к сохранённым на диске файлам. Фотографиям, сделанным Эреном в разные промежутки времени, коротким и не очень видео. К его посланию. Слушал и ревел. Откуда во мне жидкость появлялась для этого действа — неизвестно.

Попеременно проклинал себя — умудрился влюбиться на старости лет, Дота — сделал подарок, который может стоить мне… сердца/души/психики/вместе взятых? Сарказм (но нет). Маркеса. А там и весь мир в придачу.

А сейчас, сидя на коврике у входа, разглядывая пыльную, тёмную из-за опущенных жалюзи квартиру, абсолютно не представлял — что дальше?

Просидел так долго. Даже смог вырубиться, запрокинув голову назад и уперевшись макушкой в дверь. Но, когда вышел на балкон, на улице было уже темно, а во дворах — безлюдно.

Выкурив уже не помогавшую сигарету, вдруг ясно посмотрел вперёд на горизонт. Осознал, что на моём счету сейчас покоится баснословная сумма пимов — за робота, за моральный ущерб.

 

_ — Бр-р-р, ты видел таких пауков?! — громогласно спросил меня Эрен, ткнув пальцем на одну из многочисленных фотографий, когда мы пришли в гости к Ханджи, всё тому же ненормальному детективу, который в свободное время увлекается растительным и животным миром. — Жуть какая! Я бы взглянул! _

_ Я невольно закатил глаза, прищёлкнув языком от досады: ну серьёзно, ещё один? _

_ — Это на другом континенте, милый! — оживилась подоспевшая Зоэ. — Но, думаю, если сможешь уломать Ривая взять отпуск, он тебя туда свозит. — Она хитро подмигнула улыбавшемуся роботу, игнорируя моё присутствие. А я самозабвенно прожигал её профиль взглядом и про себя крыл самыми сильными словами из своего арсенала.  _

 

Сколько раз я слышал после: «Рива-а-ай, — тем самым дурным тоном, — ну пожа-а-а-алуйста-а-а», не пересчитать.

Уже утром, переодевшись и взяв с собой только кредитную карту, я летел в долгое-долгое путешествие.

 

**Эпилог**

_ Спустя два с половиной года _

— Эрвин, привет, — бодро поприветствовал я автоответчик. В левой руке — небольшая сумка со шмотками, в правой — позвякивающие ключи от квартиры. — Знаю, что я невероятная задница, что не взял с собой телефон, ни разу вам не позвонил и только временами отсылал письма с отчётами в духе: «Я жив, всё оке». Но я действительно жив и всё оке. — Я кратко усмехнулся, встав перед знакомой дверью. — И ещё я вернулся. Правда, не уверен, что готов вернуться и в штат. Кстати, накупил вам столько сувениров из разных стран, что не решился всё это тащить с собой в самолёт и отправил из последнего города почтой. Даже твоей блондиночке прикупил пару энциклопедий на разных языках. Надеюсь, он всё ещё в рабочем состоянии, а то будет обидно. В общем, — вздохнул и с секунду помолчал, — перезвони мне, как услышишь. Мне бы свидеться с вами, а то как-то даже соскучился (сам в это не верю). До связи.

Я прикоснулся к пластине, вынул из уха и убрал в карман.

Как же давно я здесь не был.

Я хмыкнул и, подкинув в воздухе ключи, отпер дверь. Переступил через порог и вдохнул давно забытый запах своей квартиры. Знакомый, родной, но уже такой далёкий. А ещё в нём так отчётливо проступали ноты затхлости и пыли, что я не сдержался и чихнул. Слишком уж громко в пустой тёмной квартире.

Мда, ну и работку я себе устроил.

Уперев руки в бока, я встал посреди гостиной и с лёгкой грустной улыбкой осматривал покрывшуюся пылью разрушенную мебель да уцелевшие полки. Настало время приводить свою жизнь в порядок.

Подняв жалюзи, открыл везде нараспашку окна, впуская летний, но чуточку прохладный воздух. Вытащив из комода в спальне старую футболку, оторвал от неё лоскут ткани и повязал на лицо на манер маски. Следующий был использован в качестве косынки, не позволяющей волосам мешать во время уборки. Переоделся. Вытащил пачку огромных пакетов и, включив музыкальный центр, первым делом принялся собирать щепки, осколки и прочий мусор.

Полностью очистив от грязи и сломанной мебели спальню, гостиную и кухню, я устало приземлился на единственный уцелевший стул и вытер тыльной стороной ладони потный лоб, когда за окном уже собирался закат. Желудок жалобно заурчал, и я решил заказать еду на дом. Старая добрая пицца — что может быть лучше?

Прошло не меньше двадцати минут, за которые я успел умыться и привести себя в относительный порядок, когда в дверь постучали, проигнорировав звонок.

 

_ — Для особо слепых роботов — есть дверной звонок, — сонно проворчал я, впуская его в квартиру. _

_ — Что мне до него? Я и постучать могу. _

_ — Ты и вмятины оставить можешь. Нашлялся? _

_ — Нагулялся, да. — Он широко улыбнулся, мягко поцеловал и ушёл на подзарядку.  _

 

Я вздохнул — раньше такие выпады из реальности случались едва ли не каждые пять минут, а сейчас уже, благо, посещали редко — и пошёл открывать дверь, на ходу вытаскивая карту для оплаты и пытаясь подавить зевок.

Потянув на себя дверь, я посмотрел на курьера…

— Здравствуйте! — …вот только ни пиццы, ни формы не увидел. — Меня зовут Эрен Йегер, я…

Он что-то говорил. Низкий баритон словно зазвучал со всех сторон. И зелёные глазищи… Я и забыл, какого они насыщенного яркого цвета.

Я нахмурился и, двинув рукой, захлопнул дверь. Закрыл глаза. Потёр виски. Я же не настолько оголодал, чтобы мне такое мерещилось?

Открыл глаза и прислушался к ощущениям, вперив взгляд в дверь, ожидая от неё… чего-то поистине ужасного.

Стук вновь повторился. А я словно очнулся от морока. Так меня давно не клинило.

Сглотнув и перевернув во вспотевшей ладони карту, я взялся за ручку и открыл дверь. С той стороны порога на меня смотрели явно обалдевше.

— Вы меня, наверное, за кого-то другого приняли. Я…

— От кого ты? — спросил хрипло, усмехнувшись и привалившись к двери, прикрывая веки.

— От кого?

— Эрвин? Дот? Или сразу от обоих? — Посмотрел на него.

— Давайте я начну сначала? — улыбнувшись и почесав затылок, произнёс он. И мне кажется или в этот раз его сделали чуточку выше? И в принципе он как-то… больше. Я задумчиво нахмурился и поджал губы. — Меня зовут Эрен, сэр. И я ваш новый сосед. — Он засунул руки в карманы обтягивающих шорт, приподняв плечи, и улыбнулся чуть шире.

Я окинул взглядом выразительные ключицы, накачанную грудь, которую не скрывала майка-алкоголичка, напрягшиеся мышцы на плечах, стройные ноги и вернулся к глазам. Что-то тут не вяжется.

Я снова его осмотрел, приглядываясь. Белки глаз очень уж красные. Словно от недосыпа. Губы потрескавшиеся. Словно сухие. Шрам на левом предплечье. На ногах неравномерный загар. А потом уставился на его шею. Там чётко пульсировала жилка.

Сосед?

Я посмотрел на него осмысленно, но… офигевше.

— Мой единственный сосед — Ханнес.

— Он умер почти год назад. — Улыбка на миг дрогнула. — Вы его хорошо знали? Он обожал гонять на велике, выпив перед этим. — Он слабо усмехнулся. — Так вот, он попал в аварию. Впервые за всю сознательную жизнь сев на велик абсолютно трезвым, представляете? — Он немного помолчал, уставившись в пол. — Ханнес — мой дядя. И в завещании указал только меня — все остальные выедали ему мозги по поводу пьянства, а я говорил: «Нормально человеку живётся, работает, что вы докапываетесь?» Кстати, было очень неожиданно спустя год тишины услышать столько шума из нежилой квартиры.

Он снова посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

Передо мной стоял Эрен Йегер. Прототип того, кто не уставал усложнять мне жизнь. Человек. Которому я клялся дать в челюсть за невыносимый характер робота.

Зеленоглазый шатен — какие блёклые слова для описания. Высокий. Поджарый.

Живой.

По ногам пронёсся табун мурашек. А я во все глаза смотрел на стоящего напротив человека.

Боковым зрением уловил подошедшего курьера. Кажется, он поздоровался. Кажется, он спросил, кто из нас Ривай Аккерман. Кажется потому, что, выронив карту из ослабевших пальцев, я сделал стремительный шаг вперёд и, схватив за футболку опешившего Эрена Йегера, потянул на себя, заставив его зайти внутрь —  _ «Через порог не целуются!» _ — и, встав на цыпочки, прикоснулся своими губами к его. Мягко и невесомо. Смотря сквозь ресницы в его ошалевшие глаза. И, чуть отодвинувшись, мстительно усмехнулся: зуб за зуб.

На спину нерешительно опустились ладони. Я медленно потянулся вперёд, обняв за шею, и снова поцеловал мягкие губы, закрывая глаза.

А по челюсти получить ещё успеет.


End file.
